


It’s All A Game, It Seems.

by AnonymouslyDead



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, Post Season 5, Puzzleshipping June, Some Yugioh Abridged Characterization (depends on chapter), Spoilers for Season 5, baths, lil angst at first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2020-04-09 20:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 19,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19069759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymouslyDead/pseuds/AnonymouslyDead
Summary: Day one Reunion: Yugi thinks some selfish thoughts after Atem has left.Day two Resurrection: Atem takes a bath after his resurrection. Based off of the Yugioh Abridged series.Day Three Eternal: Continuation of day two. Yugi is jealous of people eying Atem but they have an eternity to figure things out. Based on the Abridged series.Day Four Ceremony: What a Beautiful WeddingDay Five Prayer: It’s a Honeymoon to Kaiba Land!Day Six Transformation: The Year’s just melt away off of Yugi in the end





	1. Day 1: Reunion

The millennium puzzle is a cold reminder of Atem’s absence. The puzzle once seemed buzzing with life, filling Yugi’s head with Atem’s reassuring presence. Now, it was as good as dead and that thought was a knife to Yugi’s heart.

Somewhere in the first few weeks of Atem’s departure, Yugi couldn’t adjust to the oppressive silence in his head and the ever-present hurt lingering over him like a phantom. And quickly, the mourning manifested into outrage. 

How could Atem leave him like that? Weren’t they close? Did he even think about Yugi at all in his decision to leave? 

The thoughts burn like wildfire, clouding his rationale in its smoke. Any reason failed to stop him from throwing the puzzle as far from him as he could. The puzzle didn’t go far; it bounced off his bedroom wall and shattered into pieces on his floor. 

Good. Yugi left the pieces on his floor to get lost. Serves them right. 

But then, months passed. The hurt soothed over thanks to the love and patience of his friends. It never completely left Yugi, but now, it was joined with a warm content. 

Not to mention regret. Yugi kicked himself for breaking the millennium puzzle, one of his own reminders of Atem’s time with him. He quickly scrambled to pick up the pieces, but they seemed to have vanished from his room. 

It took months of accidental discoveries, finding little pieces of gold in what should’ve been obvious spots. It felt like a penance, how slowly the pile of pieces on his desk grew. A painful reminder of the mistake he made that wouldn’t let up. 

He twisted the pieces into place based off muscle memory. He had done this a thousand times before, one more wouldn’t kill him. 

That is until he needs to slide the eye of Horus into place only to find it missing. Yugi blinked. How fitting.

His eyes stung. Seemed this was what he deserved. 

The tears started to fall as the guilt washed over him. How could he do this to someone he cared for so much? Someone who had waited thousands of years for their time to rest. How selfish it was of him to expect Atem to stay after everything.

It’s when he finally calmed down that he noticed the eye of Horus staring up at him from the middle of his desk. Yugi whipped his eyes, frowning. He could have sworn that wasn’t there a minute ago. 

But when he picked it up, it felt the same as the other cool pieces of gold. He quickly slid the piece into place. Yugi stared at the face of the now complete puzzle. 

For a second, Yugi thought of Atem standing before him, the two of them hanging out like in the old days. Yugi quickly shook the thought from his head. 

“I wish that you’re happy wherever you are, Atem.” Yugi said. He pressed his head to the puzzle’s cool surface. “I love you.” 


	2. Day 2: Resurrection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A more lighthearted continuation of day one based off of Little Kuroboh’s Yugioh Abridged series. In this one, Atem is resurrected and his first instinct is to take a bath. 
> 
>  
> 
> Warning: some nudity and some phallic euphemism

Yugi was sleeping soundly. That is until a loud crash had him bolting upright.

A series of grumbling curses echoed down the hall followed by the sound of a faucet running. Yugi groaned, throwing off his blankets. 

“Grandpa, you better not be faking another heart attack.” Yugi announced as he dragged his feet down the darkened hallway to the bathroom door. He didn’t get a response. 

“Good. Maybe, the old man finally died.” Yugi thought as he turned the bathroom knob. Thankfully, it was locked. “Hopefully, he died before getting naked.” 

Yugi threw open the door only to get a good look at a naked butt. 

“Oh, goddamnit.” Yugi thought. Outward, he stared in shock. So in shock that it took him a minute to realize that that was not his grandfather’s butt. The stranger proceeded to slide their dark legs into the pooling water. When they settled down in the tub, Yugi’s jaw dropped. 

“Atem?” The man in the tub jumped and turned to him. Familiar red eyes widened as he rushed to cover his chest. 

“Yugi, look away! Preserve your innocence.” 

“Atem, what are you doing in my shower?! How are you in my shower?!” Yugi cried, staring at the other man in disbelief. He looked perfectly alive for a man that died centuries ago. Even his hair was as colorful and pointy as it had been in the pharaoh’s memories. 

Atem scoffed, putting his hands to his hips with a little splash. “That’s it? No “Hey, Atem, nice to see you.”. No “How was the afterlife?” Do you realize how hard it is for a man that’s been dead for centuries to leave the country much less get to Japan? I’m pretty sure I started a zombie panic in three countries!” Atem threw his hands up. “All because you couldn’t keep your wishes to yourself. I feel a little appreciation is warranted at least.” 

“All I wished for was for you to be happy. Sue me!” 

“Oh, yeah? Well-“ Atem spluttered to a stop, grimacing. He looked around before snatching “Well...I can’t even exist without L’Oreal shampoo.” He squeezed a sizable dollop into his palm before massaging it into his hair. “Because I’m worth it.” 

Yugi blinked, watching Atem move. As if in a trance, Yugi stepped closer to the bathtub. Atem tilted his head downward in order to get He grabbed Atem’s chin and jerked his head back up again. Yugi moved his hands to his cheeks and searched around as if Atem would disappear. But nope, Atem was solid.

“...I like where this is going.” Atem stayed unabashedly. 

“Go silently into the night apparition.” Yugi whispered. Atem grabbed Yugi’s hands. 

“I’m not a ghost, Yugi. See?” Atem places his hands on his chest where an angry scar slashed downward. “I put my organs back in myself and everything. Well, except for my brain but who needs that?” 

Yugi wasn’t listening. He was busy staring at his chest, letting his hands explore. He ran his fingers over the scar down to where it disappeared under the water’s surface. Then, he ran his hands over the rest of the exposed skin. Yep, it was pretty solid. Definitely not a ghost. 

He felt Atem’s breath hitch. Yugi looked up, concerned, only to find Atem struggling to keep his burning face neutral. “Atem? What the hell?!”

“It’s been centuries since I’ve gotten laid, Yugi. What did you expect?” Atem snapped. 

Yugi gasped. “It really is you!” He threw his arms around Atem’s neck, ignoring how the gesture soaked his pajamas in bath water. 

Atem patted Yugi awkwardly. “Yes. Yes. I love you, too, and all that. Now, can I scrub the last few centuries off of me? Unless you want to see my burning winged Dragon of Ra.” 

Yugi pulled away. “Right. Right.” 

“...My angry Obelisk standing. My Sword Of Revealing Light Unsheathed...” 

“I’m going! I’m going!” Yugi whined.

“...My Old Massive Dragon...”

Yugi rushed out of the bathroom.

*********************

“Ah, I feel a thousand years younger.” Atem sighed as he entered Yugi’s bedroom. He pulled open Yugi’s closet and dug around until he found a black box. “It’s a good thing your grandfather never found my stash of leather boxers.” Atem quickly slipped them on under the towel he sport. 

Yugi groaned at the noise, pulling his blankets higher up his body. Yugi whined louder as Atem climbed over him to lay in the empty space in Yugi’s bed. 

“Atem. I’m going to kill you.” 

“Yugi, I slept in a cold, metal prison for a thousand years. You can deal with a bedmate.” Atem said as he settled next to Yugi. “I must warn you though. I’m known to be a bit of a cuddler.”

“Whatever. As long as I can sleep.” Yugi plopped his head back down on his pillow. It wasn’t two minutes before he felt Atem’s arms snake around his waist. Yugi leaned into the touch, finding Atem’s warm, moist skin very inviting. He felt Atem’s hands drift up his back. One made its way up to his hair to work its way through his spikes. Yugi sighed, relaxing at the touch. 

“I missed you, my Dark Magician.” Yugi said. He pushed closer, his arms find their way around Atem. Despite all the shit he put up with, it was really reassuring to have Atem back by his side. He squeezed his hold on Atem a little tighter as if something would swoop in to steal Atem again. 

Atem chuckled, the vibrations echoing through to Yugi. “I missed you, too, my Little Kuriboh.” 

Yugi started to drift off to sleep. He was nearly there when he felt something leathery poke his thigh. 

“Um...pharaoh?” 

“Shhh.” Atem patted Yugi. “It’s just my Rod of the Mind’s Eye.” 

Yugi buried his face into a pillow and screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this makes up for the somber heartbreaking the first one did lol


	3. Day 3: Eternal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Abridged continuation of my last fic. In which Yugi is jealous but he has an eternity to work it out. 
> 
> Warning for more dick jokes and the slight inappropriate use of a choker

“Hey baby. You come here often?”

Yugi groaned, strange vibrations waking him up. Arms tightened their hold on Yugi. He blinked a few times, caughting a face full of bare chest. He looked up a bit and found Atem’s sleeping face.

Huh, so that wasn’t a crazy hallucination.

“...I’ll show you my Millenium Rod.”

Unfortunately, that meant Atem’s puns were also not a crazy hallucination.

“Are you ever going to stop talking about your dick?”

Atem breathed in and out a few times at a lazy pace. Just the fact that he could do that after centuries of rotting in a tomb was mind boggling. But, the fact that Atem paused for a moment before saying “No.” was enough for Yugi to want to stop his breathing once again.

*********************

“Hey, guys! Guess who’s brought sexy back from the dead!” Atem called out as soon as they spotted their friends down the sidewalk. Yugi has called them over for this specific reason, but Yugi only rolled his eyes as he followed.

“Mmm, sexy.” was the first groaning response he got from Tea. She was practically drooling at the sight which was nothing new. What was new was how greatly unsettled Yugi felt at the comment. It wasn’t that the comment itself was disturbing but the fact that Tea took it upon himself to say it made Yugi want to send her screaming to the shadow realm.

“Duke?” Tristian- bless his innocent soul-asked, distracting Yugi from Tea’s idiocy.

“No, you moron.” Joey smacked the back of Tristian’s head. “Duke’s in America, fighting copyright claims with Justin Timberlake.”

“Oh, right. You’re so smart, Joey.”

“Yes. Which is why I know that we have to aim for the head! Nyah!” Joey threw a high kick at Atem’s head. Atem easily caught his foot midair.

“Die, zombie scum!” Joey shouted. “Nyah!” Joey tried to force his foot forward, but Atem held firm. “Nyah!” He tried again.”Nyah!” It got to the point that Joey was basically bouncing on the balls of his feet. ”Nyahnyahnyahnyahnyah-“

“I suddenly have a craving for brains.” Atem said sarcastically as the noise grew on his nerves.

“Pretty sure he doesn’t has any.” Yugi quipped back.

“Nyah!”

“Joey, stop. You two are being ridiculous.” Tea scolded.

“For once, I agree with Tea.” Atem said.

“It’s obvious that the power of friendship manifested the pharaoh to us!” Tea groaned again. “A sexy friendship manifestation.”

That comment had Yugi grinding his teeth as that unsettled feeling quickly returned. Yugi’s guts felt hot with an uncomfortable wraith he had only felt when he was backseat dueling villains with Atem. Yugi wasn’t sure what name to put to it, but he felt like taking Tea out would ease its hold.

“And, there goes my will to live.” Atem groaned. Yugi’s strange feeling eased a little.

It took a solid thirty minutes to convince them that Atem wasn’t a zombie nor a manifestation of the power of friendship. But by the time they were done, their friends were already bantering over some new tournament Kaiba was hosting. It was almost comical how fast the shock wore off, considering Yugi was still reeling.

“Yugi, your friends are morons.” Atem said, blunt and in full view of their friends.

“I know.” Yugi shuttered. He shuffled closer to Atem until his shoulder bummed his arm. He felt a strange urge to latch on, so he did. “Please don’t leave me alone with them again. You’re the only sanity I have.”

Atem chuckled. He took his arm back only to wrap his arm around Yugi’s shoulders. That feeling writhing in Yugi died down completely. A sweet comfort replaced it, just as he had last night in Atem’s arms. He caught a glare Tea shot his way and felt a strong sense of satisfaction. He leaned in closer.

Atem’s hold on him tightened enough to be uncomfortable. “Of course. As long as you never act like a Kuriboh again.”

Yugi scoffed. “Might I remind you that I had to Monster Reborn your royal butt?”

“...Touché.” Atem loosened his hold. “Never fear, Yugi. I’ll stay by your side faithfully forever. I’ll be your eternal companion for as long as you shall live. Your-“

“Boy, I sure can’t wait to challenge that spoiled brat, Kaiba. Especially after he took the King of Games title-“

Atem ripped himself from Yugi to practically assault Joey. “Kaiba thought he could steal my title?!”

Yugi sighed. At least, they’d get a few episodes out of this.

*************************

“Ok, I know this looks bad.” Kaiba told the group as he looked around at the masses of spirits in the swirling purple Hell they were in. “However in my defense, we all had enough time to escape the last duel stadium I set up.”

“You blew up a blimp, Kaiba! Where would we have gone?” Yugi shouted.

“The dragon shaped escape jet. Duh.” Kaiba said back.

“And, where did that get you?” Yugi demanded.

“Uuuuuhhh....”

“Well, none of that matters now, since I’m King of Games again.” Atem teased, smirking at Kaiba. Kaiba growled.

“I would’ve had you if I could’ve landed another attack with my Blue Eyes.”

“Well, you know what they say Kaiba.” Atem stepped closer, leveling a determined look at Kaiba. Yugi didn’t like it one bit how intense Kaiba seemed in response.. “Miss me. Miss me. Now, you’ve got kiss-“

“You two do know I’m still King of Games, right?” Yugi asked. The two whipped around to stare at Yugi.

“No, you’re not. I am.” Kaiba said.

“Declaring yourself supreme overlord of all games in a press conference doesn’t make you King of Games.”

“...Yes, it does.” Kaiba said.

“Yugi, we wasted half a season on this.” Atem gritted out. Atem smiled up at him with no remorse. Atem lifted his arm and engaged his duel disk. “You better whip it out now.”

“What, my throbbing sky dragon?” Yugi teased. After that, Atem’s intense gaze sure never left him.

*********************

Yugi watched in excitement as Dark Magician charged his Celtic Guardian. His warrior shattered to pieces and with him went the rest of his life points. Their battle field simulation quickly dissolved, leaving Yugi to fake a sigh. “Oh darn.”

“Oh darn right. I’m the king now, baby.” Atem bragged.

“Yugi lost? But how?” Kaiba gasped.

“If only my attack had landed when I had my Summon Skull on the field.” Yugi sighed out dramatically, hoping that Atem’s death hadn’t made him any less predictable.

“It’s like they say. Miss me. Miss me. Now, you’ve got to kiss me.”

“Well if you insist.” Yugi said offhandly but inside, his heart was hammering as he slowly closed the distance between them. Yugi watched Atem’s face morph between surprise to amusement. Atem looked down at him as if he was challenging him to another duel.

“Oh really, short stuff? How do you plan to do that from down there?”

“Please. Don’t act like that’s not what this-“ Yugi hooked a finger into Atem’s choker and directed him lower so their faces were even. “Is for.”

“...I’m not going to lie. I like where this is going.” Atem stated. His face was burning and his eyes were darting downward much to Yugi’s satisfaction. But before Atem could close the distance, Yugi turned to Kaiba.

“Oh, and Kaiba? I’m sure I’ll have _plenty_ of time to win back my title. I’m sure Atem and I will be dueling a _whole_ lot more now.” Yugi said.

“I want no part of this.” Kaiba quickly stated.

“Sounds like someone’s being a little Possessive Patty.” Atem scolded in a light sing song voice. “Now, is that anyway to treat our rival?”

“Yes when he’s looking at you like that.”

“Then, why don’t you look at me like that for once, so we can get to some of that “dueling” I was promised? Geez, I don’t have eternity.” Atem said.

“Impatient, are we? Well, I’m sure after thousands of years you can wait-“

“JUST KISS ALREADY!” They heard Tristian shout. Which was strange since Tristian hadn’t even been on the blimp when it blew up.

“Shut up, Tristian!” Yugi and Atem both snapped anyway. The two looked at each and laughed. With that, they closed the distance between each other, slotting their lips together like the pieces of a puzzle. The two moved in sync as if they still shared a mind for what felt like an eternity until Atem broke away.

“So, about that rematch?” Atem asked without a pause. “Because, no offense, but your last game sucked.”

“You’re so on.” Yugi said engaging his duel disk.

 


	4. Day 4: Ceremony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Yugi and Atem’s wedding!

In the end, they didn’t have to do a thing. Seto more or less took over planning when Atem and Yugi were admittedly in over their heads and “a walking disaster with no tastes” in Seto’s words. Despite the scathing remark, Seto took the time to gather their input surprisingly enough, and it kept him from antagonizing Joey.

Plus when Seto promised something, he delivered and spectacularly at that. The sandy beach venue Atem has requested was nothing like what Yugi imagined. Immaculate white sand stretched all around them only to give way to a sparkling blue ocean. Even the day was perfect, a clear sunny day with enough of a breeze blowing to keep it from feeling scorching.

As Yugi walked down the sandy aisle with his mom beside him, he spied chairs in rows around him draped in vintage linens and purple ribbon. The chrysanthemums Yugi had asked for dotted the ends of each isles in little bouquets. All of which lead up to the short stage before them. 

It was a wooden stage with a large arch in the back, curtained by linens and ribbons tied off with elegant bows. Larger bouquets along the edges and near the stairs on either side. 

Yugi’s mother dropped him off by these stairs with a pat on the shoulder. “I’m so proud.” She managed to choke out. She quickly scurried off to her seat before she could make a scene, leaving Yugi to smile fondly after her. 

He climbed up the stairs passing each of his best men as he went. Bakura, Joey, and Tristian each flashed him a thumbs up as he passed. Yugi gave them a knowing smile and a slight nod before eagerly climbing onstage. 

Yugi paused for a second. All he could really think was “Gold really was his color.” The tan suit with a light gold tie practically glowed on him. Then, Atem spotted him and smiled.

Oh my god, he was going to marry this man. 

“Yugi, you can gawk at your husband at the reception.” Mai snipped behind him, causing their friends and families to laugh. Yugi chuckled along, embarrassed, and hurried forward to his spot. 

That was another lucky break. It turned out that Mai had registered as an ordained minister. “Don’t ask and I’ll marry you two.” She offered when they were searching for one. He and Atem did so and now, Mai talked them through the ceremony. Though, Yugi found it distracting standing next to his soon to be husband. Just that thought seemed unreal; it seemed just yesterday they were saying goodbye for the last time only for fate to change his life once again. 

At one point, Atem took his hands into his own and gave them a squeeze. Yes, this was real. Thank the gods.

“May I have the rings?” Mai asked. 

“I’ve got them!” Mokuba jumped to his feet from his seat in their audience, the pillow with two gold bands raised high above his head. The rings bounced around as he ran forward up the aisle.

“Aww, how cute.” Tea chuckled from the bottom of the stairs. As Mokuba ran by her , a ring flew off the pillow. Tea easily caught it.

“Mokuba, be careful!” Seto scolded him as he rushed up the stairs past him.

“Oops. Sorry, bro!” Mokuba squeaked. He went retrieve the ring and then slowed down to a reasonable pace. He walked up past Atem to Mai. 

“Thanks, kid.” Mai said as she took the rings from him. She handed one each to Atem and Yugi. “I understand the grooms wrote their own vows.” 

Atem nodded. He looked down at the ring in his hands. He turned it over, examining it for a moment, before sliding it onto Yugi’s finger. 

“I feel as though fate arranged specifically for this.” Atem started. “I could’ve met anyone, but I didn’t. I met you. You are the one who held my life in your hands, and I couldn’t have asked for someone better. I learned and grew with you. We worked together through trials and tribulations, forging a bond stronger than time with itself. With this ring,” Atem curled his fingers around Yugi’s hand. “I pray that nothing may sever that bond again.” 

Yugi sniffled, his eyes prickling from emotion. He couldn’t keep a smile off his face. “Atem! That was beautiful.” He chuckled weakly; his nerves eating at him. “Makes what I had planned seem a little silly.” 

“Yugi.” Atem smiled softly. “I’m sure whatever it is it’s perfect.” 

“Alright. I just wanted you to know that-“ Yugi gestured to Joey. He held up his waiting phone. 

“You make me smile like the sun. Fall out of bed. Sing like a bird. Dizzy in my head.” Yugi mouthed along to the lyrics pouring out. Atem’s eyes widened in surprise only for a smile to stretch across his face. He hid it in his hands, trying to stop his deep chuckles from escaping. 

Yugi smiled and gestured to Tristian. “I also want you to know that I promise I’m never gonna give you up. Never gonna let you down. Never gonna run around and desert you.” 

That earned a laugh from the audience as well. With that motivating him, he gestured to Bakura. He took Atem’s hands and looked deep into Atem’s beautiful violet eyes. 

“But most importantly, I want you to know that I will always love you.” 

Tears were pouring down Atem’s face mixed with Atem’s rumbling laughter. Atem let go of Yugi’s hands to cup Yugi’s face. 

“Yugi.” Atem smiled. He swiped his thumb slowly across his cheek before bringing him in for a kiss. 

“You may now kiss the groom, I guess.” Mai said. Their audience cheered. 

The rest of the wedding past in a blur from their first dance as a married couple to Grandpa Mutou welcomed Atem into the family with joyful tears in his eyes. From Joey and Tristian teaming up to fill the best man’s speech with as much playful ribs at Yugi as possible to Seto’s simply saying “I’m happy for these nerds. They deserve each other.” with a very slight smile on his face. From feeding each other their wedding cake topped with two dark magicians to lazily dancing to the last song of the night as the hall slowly emptied out around them. 

Yet even as the night ended, Yugi knew this was only the beginning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO LATE but I’m still doing it so here!


	5. Day 5: Prayer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honeymoon time!

They each had taken a few days off of work after their wedding, but they hadn’t planned anything for a honeymoon. They certainly hadn’t planned on Seto himself calling them the day after their wedding, demanding that they show up at his office in an hour or else they’re fired. No manner of convincing seemed to shake his stance, so the two begrudgingly scuttled their way across the city to Kaiba Corp.

They really should’ve seen it coming , but Mokuba still managed to find a way to surprise them. He shoved a Manila envelope into their hands as soon as they ended Seto’s office, going off about how Seto gave them their present-the wedding. Apparently, Seto had taken upon . So now, Mokuba has to give them his. All with Seto nodded along silently behind him. 

The two looked at each other confused before opening the envelope and sliding out its contents. Plane tickets to America along with week passes to Kaiba Land’s American location greeted them. The two looked at each other even more confused. 

“Thank you, Mokuba and Kaiba. This is really nice...” Atem started, feeling embarrassed.

“...But, we cant accept all of this. It’s too much.” Yugi finished. Atem nodded. 

“Aww, but we already arranged everything. And, Seto said that you two didn’t have a honeym-“ 

Seto cut him off with a swift swipe to the throat. Mokuba complied, stopping him and giving off an attempt at being an innocent child. 

Seto stepped up to the two of them with a scoff. “Don’t get the wrong idea. This isn’t a pleasure trip. You see, I just opened a new section to the park, and I need an outside opinion before we open to the public next month. Got it?” 

“He’s lying.” Mokuba mouthed while chuckling. Seto sent him a glare in response. Mokuba tried to stifle the noise with his hands, but the laughter sounded loud across the silent office. 

“Just do it, or you can find a second rate company to sponsor your dueling careers.” Seto snapped, though he seemed a bit more...nervous? He wouldn’t look them in the eye with that confidence he usually had. 

It occurred to both of them that this was Seto’s attempt at being nice, so the two finally relented. 

“Of course. Now, get your nerd love out of my office.” Seto said shooing them out. “You have two hours before my limo will pick you up.” 

It was a rush job, but they managed to throw together enough for the trip. The two followed Seto’s staff- admittedly excited- as they packed up their stuff into the limo and dropped them off at the airport. The plane ride to America was filled with excited chattering between the two, speculating over what was to come. 

Any of their guesses were wildly off though. The park that Kaiba’s staff in was called the Kingdom of Darkness, and it really showed in the looming dark castle out front. The Lord Of Dragons himself walked them through the castle’s walkway and around the actual park. 

The first stop the Lord of Dragons lead them to was the Flight of the Blue Eyes Roller Coaster. Both Atem and Yugi rolled their eyes at the large, twisting ride, giving each other a knowing look. That didn’t stop them from rushing up to ride the beast. 

The ride was furious, sending them flying at high speed through sudden turns and wild drops. Yugi screamed along to the ride’s recorded roars as they rushed along. Meanwhile, Atem lavished in the adrenaline trills shooting up their spine as they shot up the ride’s final massive loop and back into the loading dock.

The two exited the ride shaking and laughing off the rush. The Lord Of Dragons ushered them along, claiming their was plenty more to see in his wondrous kingdom. 

The next ride was Magical Hat Hide and Seek. It was a virtual arcade ride where a hologram of Dark Magician Girl dared them both to find the one she was hiding in from the ride’s cart. She slipped between virtual castle rooms filled with top hats as Yugi and Atem furiously shot their toy guns at hats, knocking them over on screen. Atem managed to shoot off the last hat in the game just as Yugi was lining up a shot, revealing Dark Magician Girl’s hiding spot at last. 

She giggled, floating from the screens around them to stand before their cart. “Congratulations! You found me. You’re a great shot, Tex.” She chuckled. “I hope to see you two again soon!” 

Dark Magician Girl waved her staff over their heads, sending a shower of holographic sparks raining down on them. Atem couldn’t tell what was better. The thrill of victory or the wide wonderstruck expression in Yugi’s eyes at the sight. 

“Bye bye, now!” Dark Magician Girl called out as their cart drove them back out into the ride’s lobby. 

The Lord Of Dragon’s was waiting yet again. This time, he lead them over to a medieval marketplace filled with souvenir shops. The two walked through shop after shop with the Lord Of Dragons. Yugi found a pair of Baby Dragon horns that he immediately decided to stick on Atem’s head. Atem retaliated by shoving Yugi’s big hair into a Celtic Guardian hat, laughing as Yugi struggled laughing against him. 

They ended up purchasing both their new hats and some Kaiba Land shirts. They walked out into the marketplace’s courtyard only for Atem to notice movement. He turned just in time to notice the purple hat ducking behind a turkey leg cart with a loud squeak. 

Atem nudged Yugi and pointed them out. “Seems we have a fan.” 

Yugi’s eyes lit up just like they had at Dark Magician Girl’s hologram. “Dark Magician!” 

The Dark Magician actor peeked our from his hiding place. Yugi eagerly waved them over to which they complied, just as eagerly. 

“Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god.” They both practically gasped at each other. Atem couldn’t contain a laugh at their goofy excitement. 

“I can’t believe it’s Yugi freaking Mutou. I’ve watched all your matches.” Dark Magician gushed. He shoved his shaking hands into his pockets and pulled out his phone. “Can I please get a picture? My friends will never believe this.” 

“Sure!” Yugi chuckled. “If it wouldn’t be much trouble, I’d like one as well with my husband in it.”

Dark Magician looked around as if just noticing Yugi was with someone else. His eyes widened yet again. “Oh my god, freaking Atem is here, too!” He squeaked.

A flurry of emotions swept through Atem in that moment. Pride in the fact that he had made a name for himself. An old fondness over the spellcaster that reminded him of his long lost friend. But mostly just an absolute joy at being able to make silly poses with his now husband and their favorite monster card. 

The Lord Of Dragons soon shooed Dark Magician away with a light scolding. The Lord Of Dragons lead them further into his kingdom, leading them to even more attractions until he claimed it was time for the feast. 

He lead the two of them back into the castle, this time into the castle’s grand dining hall. Huge stained glass windows lit up the room in the any colors of the Five Headed Dragon as The Lord Of Dragons sat them at the head table. Around them, costumed actors of various card monsters sat with them, including the same Dark Magician from earlier. They all chatted with each other as they ate course after course provided by the castle’s ogre servants. 

Just as Yugi and Atem were trying to stuff down a their dessert course- a small chocolate cake piped and decorated to look like Kuribohs, the lights suddenly shut off. 

“Lady and Gentlemen.” An announcer cried out. “Dragon Castle is proud to present the Dance Of Dragons. Now is the time to take the dance floor for this majestic show.” 

Around them, the costumed actors paired up and took to the wide dance floor in the center of the room. Atem followed their lead. He stood up and offered Yugi his hand.

“And here, I would’ve thought you’d be tired of dancing.” Yugi quipped, but he quickly took Atem’s hand. 

“With you? Never.” 

Atem lead them to the dance floor. He pulled Yugi close and swayed both of them to the haunting waltz filling the rooms. Their wedding rings pressed cold into each other clasped hands as they danced, serving as a joyful reminder of their marriage. 

Atem suddenly caught Yugi in a twirl. Yugi laughed in surprise, a sound that made Atem’s heart weak. Almost as weak as Yugi’s attempts to twirl him despite their height difference. 

Around them, their costumed friends waltzed as well. But above their heads, holograms began to spawn. Yugi cried in surprise and pointed up just as Red Eyes Black Dragon soared up into the dining hall’s tall ceiling. Blue Eyes White Dragon quickly followed it, and the two proceeded to fly around each other in their own sort of dance. 

One by one, more dragons joined the two in their dance until five dragons were swirling across the ceiling. Yugi and Atem stared up at them at awe. A dark magic started to spark amongst them until a dark void washed over them. There was a flash, and then, the mighty Five Headed Dragon roared to life to the delight of its audience. They all cheered as the dance came to an end. 

Later on, the Lord Of Dragons lead Yugi and Atem through the castle to their room, the castle’s master bedroom, where Seto’s workers had already dropped off their luggage. Yugi and Atem barely took the time to admire their room before they stripped and climbed into bed, their day’s excitement finally catching up to him. Yugi fell asleep first curled up right around Atem. Atem, however, laid awake and took it all in for a little longer. 

If Atem could have one prayer answered right now, it would be to stretch moments like today on for eternity. Just him and his husband, laughing in both wonder and joy together as they made their way through life’s journeys. 

Something told him that, despite everything they’ve been through, they would have that prayer answered. So, Atem fell asleep, excited for what tomorrow would bring for them. 


	6. Day 6: Transformation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yugi’s years melt right off of him in the end

The first time Atem saw him, he had first been very alarmed. He was hunched over low with his dangling white hair obscuring his face. His loose hospital gown flared our around his thin frame only revealing the lifeless grey skin of his arms clutching onto an IV pole connecting to his arm as if his life depended on it.

It probably had seconds earlier. 

The man slowly lifted his withered arm to sweep the hair from his eyes. His whole body shook as he looked around listlessly, his dull purple eyes scanning around until they fell on Atem. 

The old man’s face contorted into a frown. His mouth started to move, but he could see the confusion clear on his face. Atem could relate; something about the man itched at Atem’s mind, screaming at him that he knew the man. 

He watched as the man took a shaky breath. “Y...ya...yami?” 

Atem couldn’t miss that voice anywhere, but it rang oh so weak and weary to his ears. His heart clenched.

“Yugi.” He managed to gasp out. What have the years done to you? 

“N..no.” Yugi said, his voice growing steadier. “Atem?” His purple eyes seemed to spark to life in recognition. 

Yugi let go of the IV pole. Atem flinched forward on instinct only to watch Yugi straightened himself out, the tremor in his body long gone. Life seemed to wash over Yugi, quickly flushing his skin into a more healthy color. Yugi looked down at his hands in amazement and laughed a deep hearty laugh. He reminded Atem of Solomon so much in that moment, wearing his years so joyfully.

That is until the wrinkles started to smooth themselves out. Atem watched in fascination as he seemed to spring back to life. His skin slowly flushed with color while his hair receded back into his head. The hair quickly sprung up into its familiar spikes and black hairs began to wash over until there’s only a sprinkle of white. 

The image before him is of an older man so familiar yet Atem didn’t know him at all. Atem could pick out the tri-colored hair and the calm stature; however, his face had long lost the round heart shape he’d remembered. Instead, it had grown more angular with high cheekbones and squared jaw. He had grown at least a foot taller than Atem remembered. His purple eyes danced around like they knew something Atem clearly didn’t. 

What exactly has he missed? The thought hit him hard followed by a wave of regret. He missed out on so much of Yugi’s life, someone he’d once viewed as his most treasured partner. 

What exactly had Yugi done without him? The thought is like poison in its mind, but it took hold. Atem gulped as his tears stung, welling up with tears. 

It took him a second to banish the thoughts from his mind, and another to realize that the years were still melting away. As if responding to his thoughts, Yugi lost some of the height Yugi’s face puffed up into a more rounded shape, not a wrinkle in sight. His eyes brightened up into a softer look Atem had seen numerous times before. Yugi finally moved, ripping off his hospital gown to reveal the outfit Atem last saw him in. 

Yugi smiled. “Atem!” He cried. He started running towards Atem. Atem paused for a second before doing the same. The two met each other with a thud as they collided. Much to Atem’s surprise, Yugi swept him off his feet, using their momentum to swing Atem around in his excitement. 

“Pharaoh! I can’t believe it!” Yugi cried, his voice filled with energy and life that had seemed long dead just seconds ago. Even his laughter was light like bells and youthful. 

It’s enough to send the tears cascading down his face. He wrapped his arms around Yugi’s neck, clinging desperately to the leather of his jacket as if Yugi would disappear in a second. Despite it all though, he couldn’t help the laughter bubbling up. 

Yugi finally put him down after a second, looking concerned. “Oh, don’t cry!”

“I’m sorry.” Atem tried to brush the tears away, but they kept stubbornly kept falling. “I just missed you.” 

“Aww, I missed you too!” Yugi said, his own eyes watering. He chuckled it off though. “I’m just sorry it took so long.”

“That’s alright.” Atem chuckled along, any regret in his heart quickly melting away. “Did you have a nice life?” 

“I sure did!” Yugi answered smiling.

“Oh? Well, you’ll have to tell me all about it sometime.” Atem put an arm around his shoulders and lead him deeper into the purple void that was the afterlife. 

“Well, we have all the time in the world now!” 


	7. Day 7: Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hogwarts! Au
> 
> In which Yugi gets high off of smelling Amortentia
> 
> Tw: fictional Drug use? Maybe?

Yugi kept a vial of love potion stashed away in his trunk at the foot of his bed. It had been a gift from Joey. It was probably well meaning, a token of support for the crush Yugi hinted at around him. However, it was one that Yugi had no intention of using. He’d never want to force his crush into anything.

So, why did Yugi keep it? 

Yugi found it to be comforting. There were some nights when Yugi’s heart felt heavy with the weight of his crush. Yet anytime he tried to spit the words out, it suddenly felt like a monumental task and the confession he rehearsed thousands of times died in his mouth yet again. Whenever that happened, Yugi snuck the tiny lavender bottle out of his truck, uncork it, and allow the scent of Amortentia wash over him. 

First, the smell of burning incense mixing with desert sands hit him, one that Yugi came to associate with Egypt. While Yugi had never been himself, his crush was from Egypt, and that smell seemed to linger on his robes every time he came back to Hogwarts after holidays. 

That’s one thing they had in common. Both of them were exchange students. Yugi came to Britain from Japan worried that Hogwarts would be just like muggle school had been, lonely years filled with awkward attempts to make friends and playing solo games to ignore the fact that those attempts always seemed to fail. But, it was almost like fate that he’d meet a fellow foreign exchange student pouring over a complex 3D puzzle at the Great Hall’s Slytherian table. And despite the old looks cast by his fellow Slytherians, he gladly invited Yugi, a Hufflepuff, to sit and help him finish. 

The smell of metal hit Yugi next, the smell of that 3D puzzle. He remembered awkwardly stringing along conversation as twisted the cold pieces to fit into each other until they had a pyramid on the table. At the time, Yugi thought that’d be the end of it. 

Then, the subtle smell of ink of trading cards would appear. After that puzzle, his crush would seek him out and challenge him to games. Wizard chess. Mancala. Checkers. But when his crush pulled out his deck of Duel Monsters cards, Yugi knew they were going to get along fine.

Things got easier when Yugi knew they both had a passion for games. Yugi learned that his crush was really competitive. He played to win with all of his heart which lead to him making championships back home. Yugi himself was an accomplished player, leading them to a playful rivalry. Suddenly, they were trading quips and jabs like old friends. 

Fresh baked bread, butterbeer, and chocolate, a heavenly trio, blessed his nose. The years ticked by. Their little duo grew to a whole group, and their little games turned into group meet ups at Hogsmede and dining together in the Great Hall. Yugi remembered sharing laughs with his crush and their friends. How he hid his mirth behind a bottle of butterbeer at the counter of The Three Broomsticks. He remembered the absolute bliss that passes his face when he ate his favorite kind of chocolate fudge from Honeyduke’s. All of their loud conversations in the Great Hall they’ve had while his crush tore apart the table’s hot rolls. Sweet memories he was so grateful for. 

Because now, he had his crush’s rumbling laugh ringing in his ears. He had that fond little smile he saved for his friends burned into his memory. All of his little quirks and quips were memorized. All of their time together as they slowly grew closer and closer was available and ready to be cherished. 

Alright. Maybe, that was enough. Yugi screwed the cork back into the bottle. Still, his mind swam with all of the scents and memories. With a sigh, he stored his vial back in his trunk and climbed into bed, letting the feeling wash over him yet again. 

Yugi didn’t know what he was so worried about. His crush had always been a wonderful friend to him. Even if he ended up rejecting Yugi, it probably wouldn’t change anything. He should have a little more faith in his crush.

With that, Yugi let himself drive to sleep where his Amortentia drugged brain ran wild. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ik this isn’t how Amortentia works in Harry Potter but it’s more fun this way so shh


	8. Day 8: Blind Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atem wants to take a chance and make a move on yugi but some people are making that really difficult.

It should be easy, but it felt as though he was inching closer to the edge of a cliff with no guarantee of his landing. Sure, he wanted what was at the bottom, so bad his heart trembled at the thought. But, was it worth the fall? Was it worth all that he’d risk in the process?

No, he couldn’t think like that. He always took the fall. That’s how he ended up enrolled in Hogwarts instead of a school near his home in Egypt. That’s how he ended up besting the national champion at duel monsters. 

Hell, that’s how he ended up meeting Yugi in the first place. And now that his heart skipped beats whenever Yugi crosses his mind, he was just going to stop? Admit defeat? 

Never. He was going to see this fall to the end. 

His heart was pounding as walked purposely out onto the stairwell landing. He finally spotted Yugi. He was walking alone down the stairs - a rare accuracy these days with their growing group of friends. Perfect. 

“Hey, Yugi!” Atem called. Yugi stopped and looked up. A smile graced his face. 

“Hey, Atem!” Yugi said brightly, his demeanor seeming to brighten by his presence alone. In that moment, Atem felt like he could not only jump but soar. 

But, he couldn’t get carried away yet. Like any card game, one single move couldn’t necessarily insure victory. He had to make a winning move first. 

“I actually wanted to talk to you.” Atem let out easily. Just as he rehearsed. 

“Oh, what about?” Yugi asked. He started walking again, so Atem matches his pace. The movement helped ease his nerves a little. 

This is it. His final move. 

“I-“ 

“Yugi, Bear!” A voice cut him off. At the bottom of the stairs was Mai waving.

“Hey, Mai.” Yugi greeted as they stepped off the final step. Mai used this opportunity to lean in close so that she was face to face with Yugi. Yugi looked at Atem as if to ask the hell? Atem just shrugged.

“Listen, short stuff.” Maistarted, poking her index finger into Yugi’s chest. “You. Me. The Astronomy Tower tonight. On a date.” 

No, he was beaten to the punch. Atem looked away, fearing the worst, but he stayed quiet. He was a lot of things, but a sore loser wasn’t one of them.

“Oh!” Yugi blushed. “Well, I’m really flattered, but I’m afraid I don’t feel the same way.”

The relief that hit him that moment was tremendous. 

“Oh, come on. We could make sweet music together baby.”

“I really dont think that’s a good idea.” Yugi frowned. “Are you ok, Mai?” 

“Yugi, you’re so cute.” Mai pinches his cheek. “When you’re so serious.” Yugi cringed.

“He said no.” Atem cut in just as Yugi ripped her hand from him in a way that was inexplicably satisfying. Mai looked between the two before scoffing. 

“He’ll come crawling back.” Mai assured them, but all Atem found was that Mai must’ve dyed her hair recently. Atem nearly gagged as the scent of bleach seemed to envelope him. 

“Bye, Yugi.” Mai gave him a flirty little wave before sauntering away. 

“What the hell was that?” Yugi asked, rubbing his cheek. 

“I don’t know.” 

********************

It seemed as the gods were testing him that day. First, Mai. Then, Tea tried to drag Yugi away to have a picnic of burgers and fries. The smell wafting off her had clearly been tempting to Yugi, but he denied once Tea seemed determined to smother him in hugs. Then, Rebecca barreled in, ready to finish what Tea started and smother Yugi in her strangely familiar woodsy perfume.

And if that wasn’t bad enough, Ishizu- the straight and narrow Ravenclaw perfect hersef- offered Yugi to have a bath with her. She already had towels draping her shoulders and Yugi’s favorite minty soap on hand from what Atem could tell. How did she even know his favorite soap?

And, that was just on their way to the Hufflepuff dorms. 

Now, Atem was ready to call it all a fluke. Just a day of extremely rotten luck. 

Then, Seto freaking Kaiba stormed the kitchen, holding heart shaped balloons and a giant Dark Magician plushie. Some things just have to be by divine intervention. 

“Get in. Quick!” Yugi hissed, holding open the bowl of fruit paintings behind them, they heard Kaiba stomping around and yelling for Yugi. 

Atem rushed in with Yugi close behind. The painting snapped closed behind them. Atem and Yugi waited a minute before relaxing. 

“What is with everyone today?” Atem snapped. 

Sue him. He was determined to take the plunge. But it felt like every time Atem let himself fall forward over the edge, someone yanked him back to his feet. 

Yugi, however, didn’t call him out on it. Atem frowned, looking over Yugi’s thoughtful face. “What’s wrong?” 

“I think I know what’s up.” 

“Really?” Atem looked at Yugi in interest. “What’s that?” 

“They’ve been drugged with love potion. Most likely by Joey.” 

“What? Why would Joey do that?” Atem asked. 

“He gave me some love potion a few weeks ago.” Yugi said. “He must’ve saw I never used it and took the initiative.”

Atem sent him a look. “On Kaiba?” 

“Yeah, I don’t know either.” Yugi chuckled and shook his head. “We should probably tell a teacher.” 

“YUGI, COME OUT AND FACE MY AFFECTIONS!” They heard Seto’s muffled yell even through the thick brick walls. Thankfully, his voice seemed to grow distant as he yelled at least.

“...As soon as Kaiba quits hunting me down.” Yugi added. 

“Smart move.” 

The two settled down onto two of the common room’s plush rocking chairs. It gave a slight creek as they slowly rocked back and forth, slowly relaxing each second that Kaiba didn’t break down the door. Soon, Atem’s attention drifted from the door to the room. 

The Hufflepuff dorms had quickly grown to be one of Atem’s favorite places in the school once he started hanging around Yugi. It was so quiet and warm. There was a lazy feel in the air with all the cushioned chairs and couches lining a wood burning oven, the perfect place to sit and relax. Possibly take up a few rounds of Duel Monsters. 

The room itself only added to the feeling. The castle’s stone walls and floors were charmed to mimic a cozy cottage’s bare wood interior down to the smell it gave off-

Hey, wait a minute. Atem took a deep whiff. That smelled a lot like Rebecca’s perfume. 

A few things clicked in Atem’s mind. “Hey Yugi?” Yugi looked at him. “What kind of love potion was it?” 

“Amortentia. Why?” 

Atem’s breath catched, but he pushed through. “How did you know?” He managed to say, calm and careful like settling the perfect card on the field. The importance of the question could not be missed.

Yugi fell silent. It stretched on for a few seconds showing that he knew its importance as well. Atem’s heart raced, anticipating what he knew was coming. Yugi thought silently for a few seconds longer though, and it was agony on Atem’s growing apprehension. 

“You don’t have to tell me.” Atem said just to get something out there, but Yugi shook his head. He took a deep breath as of steeling himself for the next line. Atem was doing the same, preparing himself for the landing just inches from happening. 

“It smells like you. To me I mean. And, they’ve all smelled like you so far.”

“Really?” Atem gave him a fond little smile despite his pulse ringing in his ear and his mind screaming in victory. “Because, they all smell like you to me.” 

Atem lavished in his prize, it being the widened look of shock and awe gracing Yugi’s face before being split by a wide smile. The following relieved laughter was like music to his ears. It was so lovely that Atem couldn’t help but join in. 

“You don’t know how happy that makes me to hear.” Yugi said once he calmed down, but Atem knew. His whole body seemed to scream in exhilaration as it crashed into him. 

Yugi really did like him too. 

He’d gladly fall again and again to realize that. 

**************************

Too bad their little exchange was rather distracting. They didn’t notice until the painting slammed open. 

“Get away from him! Yugi’s mine!” Seto yelled. 

The two jumped up and ran for it. 


	9. Day 9: Thunder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Abridged puzzleshipping 
> 
> There’s a villain on the loose but Atem wants to stay in bed 
> 
> Warning for more euphamisms and violence

Thunder boomed, causing Yugi to bolt upright in bed. Lightning flashed and Atem rolled over next to him.

“Yugi.” Atem whined. 

“Atem, I think something bad is going on.” As he said that, thunder boomed again, loud enough to shake Yugi’s window panes. Wind whistled outside as it battered his walls. Lightning followed with a bright green flash. 

“No, it’s just the wind, Yugi. Go to bed.” 

A maniacal laugh pierced Yugi’s room loud and clear. Yugi pointed towards the sound. 

“That’s some pretty evil wind.” 

“Atem, come on!” Yugi climbed out of think there’s one of those climatic season finale villains out there.” 

“Can’t hear you. I’m sleeping.” Atem said. He pretended to snore. “I set down...Mega Ultra Chicken.” He breathed out.

“You can’t sleep duel your way out of this.” 

“Mega Ultra Chicken attacks you directly.” Atem snipped. 

“Hey, no fair!” 

“Shouldn’t of passed your turn then.” Atem said. 

Outside, a scream echoed through the night. “Oh, god. How horrible!” Someone screamed. 

“Atem! I think people are actually in trouble out there!” 

“My leg! He just sawed off my leg!” Someone else screamed. More maniacal laughter sounded out over the storm along with the sound of a whirling chainsaw. 

“...he’s fine.” Atem said. “He’s fine.” 

“I’m really not!” 

“Atem!” Yugi cried. He shook Atem’s shoulder. “Get up! He’s not alright!”

Atem sat up, sending Yugi a look. “Look. We can do two things here, Yugi. We can run out into that mess and have a massive epic duel to the death over a children’s card game. Or,-“ Atem leaned back on the bed, propping himself up on his elbows. “You can come warm up my pharaoh’s throne.” 

“...I don’t know if I want that.” 

Atem rolled his eyes. “Come on, Yugi. Let that Yusei fellow handle this one.” 

“He’s from the future!” 

“Well, he could come back!” Atem said sarcastically. “Besides, What’s a duel disk going to do against a chainsaw welding maniac?” 

Thunder rang out almost as loud as the sound of squelching human flesh. People yelled out, screaming as the rain pounded down ever ruthless. 

“I shall rule all you tiny humans!” Another sickening squelch sounded out. Bones cracked. The poor bastard cried out, but the sound turned to gargling quickly. “Except, that one. That one’s dead.” 

“Jesus Christ!” Yugi jumped. 

“See?” Atem patted the bed. “Come back to bed where it’s nice, warm, and there’s no crazy, homicidal villains.” 

Yugi slowly climbed back into bed. He felt Atem’s hands seek him out as he laid back down, creeping under his shirt to slid over his bare skin. Yugi relaxed under the familiar warmth. He sighed. 

“See? Was that so hard?” 

Thunder crashed again, making Yugi bolt back up. The sound of vicious murder outside made Yugi’s eyes widen and his body tremble. In another green flash, a creepy silhouette washed over the room.

“Hey. Hey.” Atem cupped Yugi’s face. Yugi looked down af him. “It’s alright. Remember you’re the main character. You have plot armor.” 

Yugi looked as if he’d been struck by a realization. “You’re right! Why am I worried about some dumb villain with a vapid excuse to murder?” 

“Right! You should be worried about my Mega Ultra Chicken.” Atem said lovey, giving him a half lidded look. He brushed his thumb across Yugi’s cheek. “It still attacks you directly, Yugi.” 

“Oh, well. Come at me with all you’ve got.” 

The two met halfway pressing into a quick, rough kiss. Atem broke it as he drew away, his eyes gleaming with glee and supernatural lightning when Yugi chased his lips for another kiss. Atem laid back. Yugi took the chance to straddle him and lean in for a deeper kiss. 

This time, Yugi pulled away, huffing. “Looks like your Mega Ultra Chicken was no match for me.” He huffed out with a smirk. 

Atem was already closing in again. “Ah, yes. Tragic.” He said with little interest before slotting their lips as if he couldn’t get enough of it. 

“Just Fuck Already!” 

Yugi pulled away and looked towards the window. “Shut up, Tristian! Why don’t you go and fight the villain or something?” 

“Finally! As the new main character, we shall now call the show Tris-Tan-Oh!” 

“Oh like hell, we will!” Atem bolted to his feet, knocking Yugi off of him. He was already running for the door. “Come on, Yugi! We have to stop Tristian from upsetting the natural order.” 

Yugi growled, thinking about his poor Kuribohs. “I’m so going to murder you.” Yugi glared at the villainous shadow lurking out his window. The shadow shrunk back at his stare. 


	10. Day 10: Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An exploration in magical fangirl powers involving Pokémon onesies 
> 
>  
> 
> Also in Yugioh Abridged characterization

“Hey Pharaoh.” Joey greeted as he entered the game shop. He looked around the store but only found Solomon bustling around behind the counter.

“Have you seen Yugi around? I have this new card I wanna show him.” Joey quickly plucked it out of deck and flashed it. “Don’t wanna brag, but I don’t think even the King of Games himself could beat this one.” 

“Ok, first off, Joey.” Atem snickered. “We all know I’m the true King of Games in this relationship. Second, this is a Pokémon card.” 

“Hey! Don’t disrespect my Eevee!” Joey cradled the card to his chest like a child. 

“Third, it’s so funny that you think you could beat me at anything even a silly, juvenile card game like Pokémon.” 

“Oh yeah? Well, let’s duel!” Joey slammed his deck onto a nearby table and took a seat. Atem quickly followed, giving him a challenging look. “I summon Eevee in attack mode!” 

Joey laid the card on the field. Atem pretended to look impressed by the move. “Oh, however will I counter such a powerful Pokémon such as Eevee.” Yugi pinched his shirt pocket open, the one that was totally always there. “Oh right. With my Charizard!” 

Atem carefully pulled a tiny Yugi from his pocket. Yugi hung from Atem’s by the scruff of his onesie patterned to look like Charizard, though his pointy hair Atem set him down on the table. Yugi let out what would be a mighty roar, but it sounded more like a small squeak to Atem and Joey. 

“Charizard, attack! Use Fire Fang!” Yugi rushed across the table to the card on the table. Yugi lifted it up and started vigorously gnawing on it. 

“Hey, my card!” Joey shooed Yugi away. Yugi yelled back, but again, he was too small to hear. 

“You’re just jealous that I win.” Atem said.

“What the hell even happened to him?”

Atem shrugged. “Fanfic powers. Best not to question it.” 

“But, what are we going to do now? Yugi is the only one of us that actually knows how to-“ A puff of magical smoke interrupted him. Joey’s talking turned into a grating, high pitched squeak as he shrank down to Yugi’s size. His clothes transformed with him, turning into a onesie of his own. This one, however, was of a Magikarp. 

“Oh, look. I have a Magikarp now.” Atem said. Yugi shouted in protest. “Oh, calm down, Yugi. You know you’re my favorite little monster.” Atem ran the pad of his finger over Yugi’s hair, knocking the hood . Yugi smiled and stood on his tiptoes to lean into the touch. “Aww, who’s the cutest little dragon?” 

“Did someone say dragon?” Seto appeared out of nowhere to eye Yugi. Atem quickly scooped him up. 

“Um...yes. Uhhh...oh.” He pointed at Joey. 

“That dog?” 

“Yes, he’s quiet useless now. But...um, he tribute summons into a mighty dragon.” Atem lied. 

“I don’t know.” Seto said, his eyes moving back to Yugi. Yugi squeaked something at him before hiding behind Atem’s fingers. 

“Did I mention he’ll be blue and white?” 

Seto’s eyes widened. Joey tried to run, but Seto had him in his hands and out the door in a flash. Atem sighed in relief. 

“Well, Yugi. It looks like I choose you.” Atem laughed. Yugi gave him a look before yelling something up at him. 

“What’s that?” Atem raises Yugi to his ear. “Why did the fanfic writer leAve you so small and not me too-“ 

With a poof of magical dust, Atem stood on the table as tiny as Yugi. His usual leather getup was now a Gengar onesie. 

“Oh goddamnit, Yugi!” 


	11. Day 11: Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When left alone, Yugi and Atem act like fools.

The first piano riff sounded. Yugi slid out into the living room on his socked feet, dressed in nothing but a T-shirt and boxers. The second piano riff sounded and Atem followed in similar fashion.

“Just take those old records off the shelf!” The radio blared. The two started taking exaggerated large steps down the living room. “I sit and listen to them by myself.” 

“Today’s music ain’t got the same soul.” The two spun on their heels towards each other. Atem pulled out his sick air guitar moves while Yugi aggressively mouthed along into a fake microphone. “I like that old time rock and roll.”

***************

“I’m flying, Yugi!” 

Atem has his arms spread out from where he stood up on the couch to the tune of Celine Dion. His spiked hair blew from the fan they had angled beforehand. Behind him, Yugi reached over to hold Atem’s waist. 

“When you’re here, there’s nothing I fear.” Blared out from the radio just in time. The two laughed. 

********************

“I had the time of my life and I owe it all to you.” Blared out from the Grandpa’s old radio. The two had moved the couch and coffee table off to the side to make room for them to move. 

Atem and Yugi twirled around the living room in their practiced dance. Yugi spun Atem around before pulling him close. The two sashayed to the side before Atem let go of one hand to turn around. 

Their dance continued until Atem had spun Yugi away from him. Yugi quickly recovered and took a few steps back, prepping himself for the next step. 

“Ready, Atem?” 

Atem clapped his hands. “Born ready.” 

Yugi ran forward into Atem’s waiting arms. Atem quickly threw his arms up, thrusting Yugi up above his head. Yugi spread his arms as Atem turned the two of them in a circle. 

The two heard the front door slam downstairs. “Yugi, I’m home!” Grandpa Solomon called. 

Atem jumped in surprise, causing his arms to lose their grip. Yugi came tumbling down on top of Atem. The two hit the floor with a loud thud. 

Grandpa Solomon came rushing up the stairs. He stopped gasping as he made it to the living room. “Dear boys, what the hell happened here?” 

“Nothing, Grandpa.” The two groaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It may not be June anymore but here we are lads


	12. Day 12: Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An alternate path for the Hogwarts Au where Joey is a well meaning jerk that traps Yugi and Atem in a closet

“Alohomora.” Atem flicked his wand at the door knob desperately for the millionth time, but the door failed to budge. “Come on, Joey! This isn’t funny!”

He started banging on the door, hoping someone would have pity and open the door. 

Then he heard it, footsteps approaching the closet. Atem sighed and moved from the door, thanking all the gods for his fortune. The door opened only for another person to be thrust in. The door quickly shut again casting them both in darkness. 

Atem’s heart dropped. His harsh breathing picked up again as the small, dark space started to get to him again. He set his back to the door and curled in on himself, trying to imagine himself anywhere else like the Hufflepuff dorms. Those were always nice.

“Atem? Is that you?” 

“Yugi?” He looked up. He could make out a silhouette from the little light seeping in from under the door. He couldn’t mistake that spiky hair anywhere. 

“Are you alright?” 

“Umm Yeah.” Atem lied. His own voice felt false to his ears. Atem sighed. “I’m not. Do you know anyway out?” 

“Let me try something.” Yugi tried waving his wand at the door knob, muttering a few spells. But when Yugi tried the door, it still wouldn’t budge. “Drat.” Yugi looked down at Atem. “I’m sorry, but I don’t know what Joey used to lock us in.” 

Atem didn’t say anything, but Yugi could see he was starting to shake. “Shit, Atem! What’s wrong? Are you sick or something?” 

“N-no.” Atem’s voice quivered. 

“Then, what is it?” Yugi asked, his concern growing audible. Atem’s heart twisted at the sound. 

“W-when I was younger, I went to this magical a-antique shop back home. I was particularly fond of this ancient puzzle the owner let me play with. Until-“ Atem swallowed. “I realized it was cursed. It trapped my conciousness inside for several days.” 

“Oh my god, how awful!” 

“Y-Yeah, it was dark and cramped like I was shoved into a jar.” Atem shivered at the thought. The deep, unadulterated terror at being trapped in such a small space that could’ve easily been a tomb still seemed fresh in his mind. 

“Oh, I’m so sorry. I had no idea.” 

Atem shrugged. “It is what it is. I can’t change the past.” 

“Well, this might help at least.” Yugi held his wand up. “Lumos.” A bright blue light lit up the top of his wand. 

Atem gave a shaky laugh. “How silly of me.” He fumbled to pull out his wand and do the same. 

“Don’t worry.” Yugi crouched next to Atem. “I’m sure Joey will let us out soon enough. Whatever joke he’s playing can’t take that long.” He gave Atem a reassuring smile. Atem looked away, only nodding in response. 

“Well, how about we play a game in the meantime?” 

*******************

“You really think an hour is long enough?” Tristian asked as he waved his wand before the doorknob. The locking spell they had placed it quickly came undone.” 

“Trust me. An hour in heaven is all you need.” Joey turned the knob. “Watch, they’ll be crawling all over each other by now.” 

Joey opened the door to reveal a pissed off Yugi. He raised his wand at Joey, causing Joey to halt. 

“That was really mean, Joey.” Yugi bit out. 

Joey raised his hands. “Buddy, I was just trying to help. There’s no need to-“ 

“Stupefy!” A red bolt shot out of Yugi’s wand and hit Joey straight in the chest. He fell to his knees before hitting the floor with a slight thud. 

“Wow, that was really Slytherian of you.” Atem gladly stepped out of the closet to look down at Joey. “Too bad we don’t have a marker or something” 

“Careful, your house colors are showing.” Yugi chuckled. 

Tristian took this chance to abscond. 


	13. Day 15: Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark side of Dimensions Reunion set to part of Up All Night by Owl City

I fell in love with a ghost out under the moonlight.

It happened slowly as Yugi’s perceptions about him changed. When spirit turned into other me into pharaoh and finally Atem. 

You took my hand and held me close. For once, I was alright. 

With him, Yugi felt blessed. He had a friend, the best friend he could ever ask for. One that would stand by him through thick and thin. Through whatever hellish nightmare the world decided to throw at them. 

It was comforting to have him by his side. He was all the strength and confidence Yugi wished he had. But when he was with him? Yugi felt invincible. 

I cried, and the tears fell from my eyes like a waterfall. 

After Atem left, Yugi cried, and he’s unashamed to admit that. A part of him was now gone forever. 

And I swear I can feel you in my arms. But there was no one there at all. 

Atem was always a ghost to him. Yugi knew that, but his presence held such a weight that it made up for a lack of a physical form. Now that he was gone, Yugi felt the loss hard as if he’d been torn apart. 

You were my clarity, I swear. 

Then, Kaiba went and found the millennium puzzle. He somehow managed to reassemble it and send them all to the underworld. 

Yugi got to see him again, shining in his favorite dueling outfit as if nothing had changed. But Yugi knew, this was it. This would be the last time he’d see Atem. 

Alone in a daydream. 

It felt like a dream, getting to see Atem before him. Atem smiled and held his arms out for him. When Yugi gladly accepted the hug, Atem felt just like Yugi always thought he would. Warm and inviting yet strong and steady. 

Yeah, there was magic in the air, and you were right there beside me. 

Feeling him really here in front of him sent a spark of magic running through Yugi, one he had thought died long ago. It revived the butterflies in his stomach and sent his heart racing to the beats of their wings. 

It was more like a curse all things considered, but Yugi didn’t care in that moment. 

Held down like an angel with no wings. 

It’s almost like he’s been revived himself. He’d spent so long regretting all the things he never told Atem, but now, he had his chance. 

I want to fly again. 

“Atem, I need to tell you something.” Yugi looked away, all of his rehearsed lines that ran through his daydreams rushing to mind in a jumbled mess. 

“Yes, Yugi?” Atem looked down at Yugi with a fond smile. Despite how long he’d been waiting for this moment, Yugi was at a loss for words. He took in Atem’s face, waiting patiently as if he’d stop death itself for as long as Yugi needed. Just as he always has. 

I just can’t get you out my mind.

It spilt out of his mouth suddenly. It wasn’t exactly what he meant to say, but Atem’s smile told him he understood perfectly. 

“I missed you as well, Yugi.” Atem squeezed his shoulders, his face falling into a pensive look. “I’m sorry it had to end so abruptly after all I’ve put you through. 

Yugi shook his head. “I don’t regret a second of it. You changed my life, Atem.”

“So did you, Yugi. You’ve made me into the man I am today.” 

“Pharaoh?” Yugi looked down at Atem’s hand. He hesitated for a second before taking it.

“Yes?” Atem quirked an eyebrow. 

“You mean the world to me. You know that?” 

“I know, Yugi. Our minds were linked together, remember?” 

“Yes, how could I forget?” Yugi chuckled. “I don’t know. I guess I felt like I should’ve told you that in person.” 

“I’m glad you did.” Atem chuckled mirthfully. “It makes what I want I want to do a little easier.” 

Atem hooked his fingers under Yugi’s jaw. “If I may?” 

Yugi let out a breath. “Please.” 

Atem brought their lips together. It was short and chaste, but it was something that Yugi was prepared to never forget. It was a slice of Heaven in the span of seconds, something that Yugi had wanted to do forever but never had the chance. 

And now I’m gonna be up all night. 

Later on when Yugi is forced to leave, Yugi felt shook by the experience. So unsettled that nothing felt real. He moved through the motions of his life that day in a numb daze until he found himself lying in bed. But, he didn’t want to sleep. Sleeping felt like it would invalidate today to another memory he was bound to forget. 

A whisper on the air made my heart rate fall when I heard you call. 

And, Yugi wanted to remember all of today even when their embrace got cut short. The underworld was calling Atem back, forcing him to leave Yugi yet again as he slowly faded away before Yugi’s eyes. The two of them mirrored each other as they tried to grab hold of each other for just a minute longer, but they were once again only ghosts of each other’s past. 

And, I swear I can hear your voice in my ear, 

“I’ll see you soon.” Yugi swore he heard Atem say in the faintest force. It hurt to see Atem rendered to such a ghost of who he was, but it also gave him hope. 

But there was no one there at all. 

“I’ll see you soon.” Yugi told his bedroom ceiling, his heart lightened by that newfound hope that this wasn’t their final goodbye. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I skipped Day 13 for now by I’ll be back!


	14. Day 14: Leather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A gem! Yugioh 5Ds au featuring drunk yugi and turbo duelist Atem

“Aww, where’s Atem already?” Joey whined. He let out a loud hiccup before stumbling into a nearby street lamp. He hooked his arm and spun around the pole, looking back and forth down the dark street.

“Quit whining, Joey. It’s barely been fifteen minutes.” Tristian snapped. 

“It’s alright.” Yugi hiccuped. She leaned back on the bench she sat on, craning her head at them. “You guys can g-go before you two miss the b-bus.” Yugi let out a light chuckle. 

“I’m not going to leave you drunk on the street.” 

“Y-Yeah.” Joey spun around to point vaguely at Yugi’s direction. “What kind of men would we be if w-we left a poor drunk woman a-lone.” 

“I think you’ve got more to worry about Joey.”

“He did d-drink a whole bottle of whiskey.” Yugi pointed out. 

“Nyah.” Joey swiped the air. “Lightweights all of y-yous.” 

Tristian and Yugi laughed. Just then, a loud whirl of an engine sounded. A beam of blue light zipped by before stopping a few feet away from them. The motorcyclist climbed off the sleek gold duel runner, her face hidden by a matching helmet. 

She shucked of her matching helmet and shook out her spiky hair. She gave the trio a playful smile, her violet eyes sparkling. “Hey, stranger. Need a ride?” 

“Atem!” Yugi stumbled to her feet. Atem chuckled. She moved closer to help Yugi to her feet. Yugi immediately threw her arms around her chuckling. 

“You two really did a number on her.” Atem commented. 

“Don’t worry. She only had two drinks.” Tristian said. 

“Lightweights, I tell you!” Joey shook his fist in the hair. Tristian sighed, forcing Joey to lower his fist. 

“Sorry to run, ladies, but we have to hurry to our bus stop. Don’t we, Joey?” Tristian tugged on Joey.

“Nyyyyaahh!” Joey whined, but he was too drunk to cling to his pole. He soon let up and was dragged off with Tristian. 

“Bye, guys!” Yugi yelled, waving wildly from where she was still attached to Atem. Atem chuckled. 

“I see you had fun.” Atem said. 

“S-sure did! I made it through two painkillers tonight!” 

“Really now? They must be have good. You’ll have to bring me here sometime to have a few.” Atem clamored back onto her duel runner, causing the medal around her neck to swish and catch the light of the street lamps. 

Yugi gasped. “We can go to celebrate your new win!” Yugi exclaimed. She clumsily grasped at the medal. Atem allowed her to pull the medal from her neck. “Wow!” 

“It’s not that big a deal. It’s just another challenge from Kaiba.” 

“But you still beat a bunch of people to fight him! I’m so proud of you.” Yugi used that as another excuse to latch onto Atem. 

“Yugi dear. We’re not going to get home at this rate.” Atem chuckled. 

“Oh! Then, we can go f-for a ride!” She struggled to climb on behind her, eager at her own idea. 

“We can take the long way home if you like.” Atem suggested. Yugi nodded eagerly at the idea. “Put this on then.” Atem handed her a helmet. Yugi struggled to shove it on over her spiky hair before Atem did the same. 

“Ready?” Atem sent Yugi an wicked look, the same she always had when she got to ride. Yugi nodded eagerly. Atem revved the engine. “Hold on tight then!” 

Yugi giggled. “Right!” Yugi went to wrap her arms around Atem only to be distracted my her riding suit. The black leather had golden seams running down the sides that Yugi just had to trace. 

“Hun?” 

“Did I ever t-tell you gold is your color?” Yugi asked. 

Atem smirked. “I sure hope so. I am a pharaoh after all.” 

Yugi gasped. “That makes me pharaohess then!” Atem laughed at that which only served to egg Yugi on. “Can I get a suit like that then?” 

“I think you like it on me more than you like the actual suit.” Atem revved the runner’s engine again. “We should get you home before you end up in gold leather.” 

“I like leather though!” Yugi whined. Still, she leaned closer into Atem’s back and latched on. With that done, Atem started her duel runner. It shot forward, sending them flying down the street. 

“Woooah!” Yugi cheered as they sped down the barren street. Atem couldn’t help but yell into the wind herself as she sped up. Soon, the streets lined with buildings gave out into an ocean side. 

“Oh my god, Atem! Look!” Yugi squeezed Atem’s waist, pointing out at the crashing waters highlighted by the full moon’s light. 

“I see it.” Atem assured her. “It’s really pretty tonight.”

“Not as pretty as you!” Yugi nuzzled her cheek...or at least, tried to. It resulted in a plastic clunk as their helmets knocked into each other. 

“Aww man, stupid helmet!” 

“It’s the thought that counts, dear.” Atem joked. “Now, why don’t we kick this into overdrive and take her home?” 

“Yeah!” 

At that, Atem sped up yet again until they were a blur in the night, leading out a loud cackle as they road on. Soon enough, they would be home, snug in bed, but for now, they had the night to ride on. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Realized I left out leather too lol here’s a fix for that!


	15. Day 16: Sunflowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hogwarts Au: divination practice ft rancid sunflower tea and whiny Atem

Yugi waved his wand at the teapot. In seconds, the tea was steaming, the water inside audibly boiling. Yugi carefully poured water into the teacups Atem has set up according to their textbook.

“Alright, now what?” 

Atem put down the textbook with a harsh sigh. “Apparently, we need sunflower tea.” Atem stood up from their dusty table and crossed the empty classroom to the racks of ancient tea tins lining the far wall. 

“Why sunflower tea?” Yugi asked. 

“They have some kind of magical property. Something relating to happiness in them leads to better fortunes.” Atem selected a fat, rounded tin from the top shelf, one with long faded candy stripes lining its slides. “Though, I question Madame Trelawney’s methods.” 

“She is a little..eccentric.” Yugi supplied. “Still, it’s what we’re supposed to do.”

“But back home, we got the same results with our divination teacher’s magic necklace. Except, it was way more accurate. To an almost scary degree.” 

“Well, you never know, Atem. You may just see the future today.” Yugi said cheerily. 

“The only thing I foresee in my future is some questionable tea.” Atem placed the tea tin on their table and ripped it open. Shriveled, dust grey tea grains were scattered in a thin layer across the corroded bottom. Yugi cringed, slinking away from the tin as if it threatened him. 

“I take back what I said.” 

“Oh, come now, Yugi. Where’s your Gryffindor spirit?” Atem teased. 

“Neither of us are Gryffindors.” Yugi pointed out.

“Doesn’t stop you from taking on a challenge.” 

“We’re really going to drink tea older than ourselves?” Yugi asked, a tentative look on his face. Atem shrugged. 

“If it’ll get our homework over with quicker.” As if to make his point clear, he scraped together the remaining tea grains and stirred it into his cup. Yugi, however, held out, watching Atem drain his teacup before slapping it back onto the table. He huffed out a groan and then slid the cup towards Yugi.

Yugi barely glanced at the cup, choosing instead to stare at Atem. “You’re going to die.” Yugi deadpanned.

“That’s what my cup says?” 

“No, that’s just fact, though it seems to agree that you’re a stubborn git.” Yugi said. 

“Just read my fortune.” Atem flecked his tongue a few times. “Gods, I think I ruined sunflowers for myself.” 

Yugi rolled his eyes before picking up the cup. A thin film of leftover tea leaves had gathered at the bottom in a strange webbing. Yugi slid the textbook closer to himself and checked a chart of tea leaf shapes.

“Fortune favors the bold.” 

Atem blinked. “...That’s it?” 

Yugi shrugged, gesturing at the page. “That’s what it says.” 

Atem didn’t react at first. He leaned back in his rickety chair, his face schooled into a neutral expression. “I drank rancid tea for that?” 

“Why’d you drink it if it’s rancid?” Yugi sighed. 

“I don’t know!” Atem let his head fall and smack into the table. “I hate divination.” 

“Come on, Atem. Don’t be like that.” Atem didn’t respond. Yugi rolled his eyes. He stood up and walked up to him, giving Atem a nudge. “Are you actually dead?” 

“No.” 

“Then, get up. You still have to read my tea leaves.” Yugi nudged him again. Atem groaned, but he sat up this time. 

“Fine. Let’s go get some actual tea this time. And a mint.” Atem made a sour face, sticking his tongue out. 

“Oh, come on. You’re just being dramatic now.” 

“Oh really? Do you want to try it?” Atem asked as if he was issuing a challenge. Yugi felt inclined to accept except- 

“You drank all the tea.” Yugi pointed out. 

“Oh, I know.” Atem grasped Yugi’s chin. He brought the two into a kiss, making sure to swipe his tongue across Yugi’s mouth. It didn’t last long; Yugi pushed away with a cry. 

“Gross!” He frantically wiped his mouth. He looked around and rushed for his abandoned teacup, downing the contents without a second thought. He slammed the teacup down when he was done. “That tasted like hot, pungent death! What the hell is wrong with you?” 

Atem burst out laughing. “You’re right. Fortune really does favor the bold, huh?” He gasped out with a quick breath. 

Yugi’s eyes widened in disbelief. “Oh no, you just lost a boyfriend for that one.” He shook his head.

“Oh, come on. It’s funny.” Atem said as his laughter died down. 

“It’s not going to be funny when you’re single.” 

“Oh, come on.” But, Yugi was already heading for the door. “Yugi!” Atem followed him out. “You’re not serious, are you?” 

Yugi only laughed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this twice bc i deleted this whole chapter by accident after writing it rip


	16. Day 17: Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fem! Turbo duelist! Au now with more crack lol 
> 
> Atem’s experience becoming a meme after an incident at a tournament

“And, there she goes again folks! Your queen has made yet another spectacular victory!” The announcer cried out.

Atem sped around the track once more, her arms pumped up in victory. The crowds around her roared as she zoomed by. 

“You guys know what that means! The championship goes to Atem, securing yet another victory in her long conquest! Is there nothing that can stop her speeding spirit?” 

Kaiba’s men sure could. Before she could start a second lap around the track, they signaled her to pull into the pits. She did so, allowing the Kaiba Dome’s pit crew to run through maintenance her duel runner while another employee lead her off. 

That was one part she could never quiet get used to, no matter how many times she entered Kaiba’s tournaments. Kaiba’s employees would swarm her in droves once she was away from prying eyes. Make up artists would hide away all the sweat and dust off of her while assistants would school her on how not to make a fool of herself in front of millions. It reminded Atem of counsel back when she was pharaoh except much more insistent in their work. 

But when it came time for Atem to present herself to the crowds again, the crowds scattered. She was only directed in the direction of the stage, allowing her precious seconds of peace. She took advantage of it to steel her mind against any worries. 

With that, her own person would follow. Her walk would become more purposeful. Her gaze locked straight ahead, locking into a determined look that no one would dare to question. Every step she took up the stairs and onto the stage at the center of the stadium only projected her strong constitution, how she had won this spot by giving everything she’d had and nothing short would uproot her again.

And, it showed through her the award ceremony. Atem ran through it, matching all of the prompt and cues easily, placating Seto as he present her with her medal. She had quite a lot experience in these sorts of matters after all albeit back in Ancient Egypt it dealt more with soul possessing monsters.

Still when it came time for Seto to ask for a few words, Atem took the microphone and spoke honestly just as she did when addressing her people in Egypt. The crowd was very receptive, exploding into cheers as soon as she was done. 

It was exhilarating. The sounds of thousands cheering her on, something she had long forgotten. She knew it wasn’t very becoming of a pharaoh, but she leaned into it. She threw her arms up in victory-

And smacked Seto right in the face. 

The television feed paused, reworded, and then played again. Atem watched Seto move just a bit too close behind her just as Atem’s fists shot up. She watched in horror as she smacked Seto square in the face again and again and again....

“Yugi, I swear to the Gods if you don’t stop.” 

Yugi hit the rewind button again. 

“Yugi!” Atem whined. She made a grab for it, but Yugi was quicker, shielding it with her body. 

“Come on, it’s funny!” Yugi laughed. 

“How is it funny?” Atem tried to wrestle the remote from her, but Yugi was not having it. She slipped the remote from Atem’s grasp every time with practiced ease. Goddamn Yugi and her instance on watching anime! 

Atem gave up, slumping against the couch’s back with a groan. “Honey, I need you to put me out of my misery.” 

“Come on, it’s not that bad. You have to admit Kaiba had it coming.” Yugi pointed it out. 

“Still, it’s embarrassing. Everyone’s going to laugh at me.” 

“Ummm...” Yugi has to repressed a shit eating grin. 

“What?” Atem asked. Yugi didn’t respond, her grin only growing. “You’re starting to scare me, hun.”

“Have you actually looked at any of your tags online?” 

“...No?” Atem said, tentative of what Yugi was referring to. Yugi didn’t hold any sort of qualms. She quickly pulled up her account on her phone and shoved it at Atem. 

“She’s beauty. She’s grace. She’ll punch you in the face.” was the first thing she read with “Get you a girl who can do both.” and “Your queen could never.” Each textpost was accompanied by photos, mostly a mix of photogenic screenshots of her standing proud on stage and of course, her hitting Seto. 

“...Yugi, I think I’m scared of the internet.” Atem said, a confused look clear across her face. Yugi laughed. 

“No!” Atem cried. Yugi laughed harder. 


	17. Day 13: Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dumb Abridged au fic where Yugi has enough tm

“Hey Yugi? Do you want to know where all my blood went?”

Yugi sighed. “If you tell me what I think you’re going to tell me, I swear-“ 

“No, not like that!” Atem shook his head tutting. “You have a filthy, filthy mind, Yugi.”

Yugi frowned. “Then, where is all your blood?” 

“Oh, it’s on the ground. I’ve been stabbed.” Atem deadpanned. He gestured down to the golden knife embedded just below his ribs, soaking the surrounding leather in blood. In the background, they heard a distinct maniacal laugh. 

Atem smiled. “Aww, Bakura. You little scamp.” 

“Atem, are you going to die?!” Yugi cried, kneading his heads into his scalp. 

“Now, now. Technically, I’m already dead. I can’t be anymore dead.” Atem explained matter of factly.

“That doesn’t help! You still have a knife in your stomach!” 

“Yes, well. I’ll just take a nap, and it’ll go away.” Atem carefully laid himself on his back on the middle of the sidewalk. “That’s how it worked last time.” 

“Damn it, Atem. You died last time!” 

Atem didn’t respond. Yugi’s heart dropped. He fell to his knees at Atem’s side and cradled his head. Atem didn’t react at all. His face felt unnaturally cool and lifeless.

Yugi’s eyes watered. He bowed his head as tears dripped down his face. “Goodnight, sweet prince.” 

Yugi leaned down and pressed a kiss to Atem’s forehead. “And, may a flight of Kuribohs sing you to your rest.” 

Just as Yugi was about to move, Atem bolted up right. Yugi started as Atem grasped his shoulders, staring him right in the eyes. 

“Yugi...I just had the weirdest dream!” Atem exclaimed. “I was stabbed, and I actually died. But then, I got saved by fanfic powers. Wild right?” 

Yugi blinked, the tears still clear across his face. He looked down at Atem. With numb clarity, he realized that Atem’s stomach had miraculously healed over. Almost like magic. Or fanfic powers.

He patted Atem. “Give me a minute, would you?” 

“Ok, but don’t be long. Your “sweet prince” wishes to see that flight of Kuribohs!” 

Yugi ignored him, choosing instead to walk away from the scene. He walked until all of the important characters and places were long behind him; only nondescript scenery and background characters dotted the place, each generic and uninteresting as the last. It’s here that Yugi let out a frustrated scream. 

Once he was done, he glared up at the uninteresting sky, heaving angered breaths. “I swear-“ Yugi announced to it. “I’ve had enough. I’m done. I swear, you’ve gone too far. One more fanfiction with unexplained magic or a mysterious new villain or any dumb fanfiction trope, and I will find you.” Yugi promised, his voice low with contempt. He huffed a few more times before he relaxed and returned to the normal fanfiction setting. 

“What was that about?” Atem asked when Yugi met up with him. 

“Oh, nothing.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is inresponse to my other fics where I write Yugi just done by the end


	18. Day 18: Bonded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING FOR MORE PHALLIC EPHUMAISM SEX REFERENCES AND SOME FLARESHIPPING
> 
> ALSO THE FACR THAT THIS IS DUMB AS HELL

Yugi woke up to a chill. He drew the sheet higher cover himself and curled into the body next to him. It responded by wrapping an arm around him, fingers ghosting the small of his back. He heard a tired hum. Sheets ruffled on the other side of the bed.

“Huh.” Atem looked up at Yugi over the body between them. Kaiba was still fast asleep between them with his other arm around Atem. Yugi blinked, confusion overriding until the events of yesterday came crashing back. Oh. 

“I would’ve thought he would’ve kicked us out by now.” 

“Guess he likes us more than he let on.” Yugi said. 

“Oh, I don’t know about that, Yugi.” Atem sat up. Atem’s bare chest was dotted with red, suspiciously mouth sized marks. “I think this indicative of a healthy rivalry.” 

“Oh my god. He literally tore the fabric of time and space apart for you.” 

“...So, mortal enemies?” 

Yugi groaned and let his head fall back into the pillow. Kaiba whined. He turned in his sleep and proceeded to cuddle Yugi. 

“Shut up. Fucking…hate you.” Kaiba breathed against his neck, a small smirk on his lips. 

“Yeah after last night, I totally believe that.” Yugi snipped. Kaiba’s smirk disappeared. 

“You both are missing the most important issue here.” Atem said. “I am not currently receiving attention. Fix this.” 

“Didn’t you get enough last night?” Kaiba said, low and even. Yugi chuckled. 

“Well, yes. I suppose you could say I became the Lord of D last night.” 

“Oh my fucking Sleiffer.” Yugi buried his face into his pillow. 

“Move over Yusei, because we didn’t need 5Ds to kick it into overdrive.” 

“Kaiba, kill me please.” 

“Alright.” Kaiba sat up, scooped up a pillow, and pressed it into Yugi’s face. Yugi didn’t fight it. 

“Stop that. We don’t have another 5 seasons and 2 movies just to resurrect him.” 

Kaiba hummed noncommittal. He waited a second. Yugi went limp against the pillow. 

“Kaiba!” 

“Fine.” Kaiba tossed the pillow aside. Yugi gasped and turned over to face Kaiba with an annoyed glare. 

“Coward.” 

“Kaiba Corp doesn’t have the funds for that kind of animation.” Kaiba stated. Yugi just huffed. 

“Oh, come on, Yugi. You weren’t complaining about my Winged Dragon Of Ra last night.” 

Yugi whined louder.

“If you two don’t be quiet right now.” Kaiba warned.

“I regret all of my decisions last night.” 

“Stop it.” Kaiba said. 

“Yugi.” Atem’s eyes widened in hurt. Yugi’s mouth fell open, regretting his words. 

“I’m sorry, Atem. I didn’t mean that. It’s just you know that I hate that.” 

“Yeah, I know. I’m sorry.” Atem leaned over towards Yugi. “It’s just so much fun to rile you up.” 

“Oh yeah? Find a new trick then.” 

“Oh, I can think of one.” Atem leaned in closer. Yugi closed the distance, their lips sliding together for a moment before separating with a loud smack. Their hands started to roam over each other’s chest as their lips found each other again. 

“Money, I’m calling my guards.” Kaiba groped around his side for the phone. Inside, he managed to squeeze Yugi’s thigh, receiving a surprised noise for the effort. Kaiba glared. “Why the hell did I even let you two stay?” 

“Because, we are all brought together by fate. Me and Yugi have an intimate partnership closer than lovers even as destined by our bond. Meanwhile, you are bound with us by destiny to dance around each other in a rivalry filled with homoerotic tension.” 

“Uh Huh.” Kaiba looked unimpressed. 

“Plus not to brag, but I’m one hell of a lover.” Atem said. 

“...Alright.” Kaiba laid back down. On a whim, he reached over to Atem and squeezed his side. Atem and Yugi broke apart to giggle.

“Stop it, our bond!” Yugi gasped, but Kaiba kept running his hands over Atem’s side. Atem tried to slapped his hands away through his laughter, but Kaiba was relentless. It’s only after a solid minute that Kaiba ceased. Yugi and Atem huffed trying to catch their breath. 

“Huh, do you two have like...a twin connection or something?” 

“Oh Kaiba.” Atem patted his arm. “Poor, simple Kaiba. Twin connections are nonsense. You see, I came from a magic puzzle that my soul rested in for thousands of years after I suffered an untimely death. Yugi here unlocked my literal heart and soul and now, we connect through plot convenient magic that won’t be addressed again.” 

“Oh...so you’re into roleplay?” Kaiba asked. Before either could respond, Kaiba raised his hands and curled his fingers into mock claws. “Rawr XD.” 

“Atem, look what you did.” 

“I am the mighty Blue Eyes White Dragon.” Kaiba announced.

“Yes, and I am the incredibly handsome Dark Magician.” Atem said. 

“I launch an attack.” Kaiba launched himself forward, knocking Atem flat on his back. Kaiba pinned him down, digging his fingers into his shoulders. His mouth made quick work of nipping at his neck while his knee pressed between his legs. Atem gasped at the sensation, marveling as warm hands dragged across his skin. 

Until Kaiba suddenly stopped and stared at him expectantly. Atem blinked, trying to come to his senses but he couldn’t put it together. 

“It’s your move.” Kaiba supplied helpfully. 

“Oh, umm...I play Magical Formula.” 

Atem hooked his knee around Kaiba and pushed. In a swift move, Atem was on top of Kaiba. Until, Kaiba repeated the move, and Atem was back on his back. 

“I have Magic Jammer on the field.” Kaiba said. “The attack goes through as planned.” 

“I discard myself to activate Kuriboh’s effect.” Yugi cut in. The two looked at him. 

“You must be destroyed then.” Kaiba said. He left Atem to pounce on Yugi. 

“Aww, Yugi, why? I had that duel in the bag.” Atem whined louder than was proper for a pharaoh. In his defense though, he had a problem with his own dragon clouding his mind. 

Yugi’s eyes were blown wide under Kaiba’s “attack”, but his violet eyes turned to Atem. He offered his hand. “Threeway duel?” 

Atem smirked. “Of course. Let’s duel!” 


	19. Day 19: Laughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short blurb about Yugi and English homework

Yugi rapped his pencil against the desk. His English textbook sat before him, open to the page he needed but he really didn’t feel like doing the work. He looked over at the video game console resting by the television in his room.

No, he has to get this done first. Yugi pried his eyes away back to the textbook. He looked over the poem they had been assigned in class. It took a moment. He had to translate the words back and forth which resulted in more of a headache than anything. But when he finally had down what the poem said- 

Laughter so heavenly 

With a smile so angelic 

Radiating so warm and lovely

I don’t know how I got lucky 

To bear witness 

At the foot of your altar 

Chin raised high to heavens 

My heart aches in anticipation 

Though I know an answer won’t come 

There is no end to this mean 

And I am no saint, I dare say 

But I’m happy to sit at your altar 

To be with you in this only way 

Yugi read over those words again and again. He looked down at the Millenium puzzle around his neck as if he was expecting a response from Yami. None came however. Something about that was both comforting and disappointing. 

Yugi wasn’t sure why though. He wasn’t sure why he’d want the pharaoh to pay attention in this moment when he was just doing homework. 

Which is what he should be doing. Yugi shook his head and looked at the list of requirements he had written for their homework assignment. 

Ok, allusions. He needed some allusions. Some figurative language.

The way Yami’s laugh rang out in his head. The way Yami seemed to light up in his mind in what Yugi was sure was a smile. The way his heart twisted at the thought of those moments. 

He wrote down something about Christian allusions. Saints and alters and the metaphorical god the speaker praised so highly. Just something to make the teacher believe he was actually putting some effort in even if he was distracted. 

“Pharaohs were like gods.” His mind supplied. “Praised by subjects on their knees at their alters.” 

Maybe now wasn’t the best time for homework after all. Not with that familiar ache in his heart twisting and turning in his chest. Yugi started putting his textbook away. 

“Are you alright, Yugi?” came the pharaoh’s voice in his head, warm and full of concern, and everything suddenly seemed at peace again. 

It’s no wonder his was praised so heavily. He’s downright divine. 

“No, I’m alright.” Yugi told him, and it wasn’t even a lie. “I’m just tired. I’m going to get ready for bed.” 

“Alright, Yugi. Goodnight.” Yami accepted it easily, leaving his head quiet again.

“Goodnight, Pharaoh.” Yugi said back even though Yugi wasn’t even sure he could hear. Still, he moved on. He went ready himself for bed before climbing into his bed. Soon enough, he was curled up under the warm sheets in his soft bed, waiting for sleep to take him. 

But, his mind was still on that poem. Still turning over the lines. Still wondering just how hard this poem had hit him. 

Like a nail on the head, he had soon concluded before falling asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote that poem myself! ^u^


	20. Day 20: Heartbeat

Yami didn’t know what being alive felt like; he has been dead for thousands of years. The world around him had moved on without him. Everything was strange and foreign.

Home was miles away. Or perhaps, it was right here. Yami didn’t know. He hadn’t known for a long time. All he really knew was the layout of his mind shown through the inside of the Millenium puzzle. A labyrinth of his mind he had spent thousands of years wandering through, trying to make sense of what had happened. Somewhere along the line he must’ve lost it altogether, becoming nothing but a ghost of what he was. 

But, Yugi had solved the puzzle. He had freed Yami from his prison and now he knew what it was like to be alive again. 

It’s simple things. It’s in the sensation of the wind ruffling your hair. It’s in the warmth you feel ghosting your skin in the sun. It’s in the steady rush of air you get from just breathing, and the steady heartbeat you feel trembling away under your fingertips when pressed to your skin. 

But, it’s more than that, too. It’s in the emotions he felt. The love he felt for all of Yugi’s friends who had easily become his own as well. Ones who frequently risk their lives for him and who he’d do the same for in a heartbeat. Ones who were given his ultimate problem, his mysterious past, and took it with an absolute stride. Like they would solve the problem themselves even if it took their lives to do it.

But at the same time, they were the ones who had given so many memories to fill the void of his past. Playing duel monsters with Joey. Going to a cafe with Tea. Tag teaming villains with Seto in a rare moment of understanding. 

Yami was eternally grateful to them all and for all the memories they had graced him with. 

But, there was still more to being alive, and that’s what Yugi had taught him. There was something so different about Yugi. He was small and timid. However, he made up for it all with his heart, so wide and open he willing let a rogue spirit share a body and mind. Let Yami in to see all the inner workings of his mind, both good and bad. Yet, he was still here and as cheery as the day Yami had become acquainted with the boy. 

It was strange. Yami knew Yugi had seen much harm, yet Yugi barely fussed over it. He mostly took things in stride. No matter how brutal things seemed to get, he always seemed ready to continue on. Almost like the hero in one of those shonen anime that Tristian seemed to love. 

Yami didn’t like that. His own grief stun deep and harsh. He can’t imagine what Yugi must feel. 

He didn’t want Yugi to feel more hurt, so he’d do what he could to keep that from happening. That he vowed. 


	21. Day 21: Makeup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atem has a real think at the makeup store.

One thing that Atem is wowed by in the modern age is just how far humans have advanced in terms of production.

The evidence is right before him, displayed in neat rows on colorful shelves. 

Back in his day, makeup was stored in stone pots. Here, makeup was packaged into neat little containers, making for easy portability. Then, there was the range of colors stretching far past what Atem would imagine, and it was all displayed in such a large scale. Tubes of the same lipstick were stacked in dozens at least. 

He knew from experience that makeup was a time consuming process. He himself had witnessed the process himself during his younger romps in ancient Egypt, all the time craftsmen poured into gathering ingredients and grinding them down into a fine powder to make a decent sized batch. Even so, Atem was sure this store had more makeup than what any craftsmen he knew could make in a lifetime. 

Atem wasn’t dumb. He knew logically that civilization was bound to move on. To find easier methods to solve the same problems. 

But this? This was still mind boggling even after all the time Atem had spent in Yugi’s head. It was hard to wrap his head around something that was common practice today. Mass production had long taken the modern world, he knew. 

Yet, he wasn’t from the modern world, was he? 

“Hey, Atem? Are you ok?” Yugi asked. 

“Is it too much?” Anzu suggested. “There’s other stores in the mall if you’d want to leave.” Atem shook his head.

“It’s fine. I was just thinking.” He picked up a sample tube of lipstick. He rolled the bottom of the tube upward, revealing the ruby red lipstick inside. He took a moment to admire the packaging. To marvel at the brand name engraved on the side, the shiny red tubing that matched the lipstick, the fact that the tube had a whole mechanism that allowed it to be sheathed so easily in the first place…

He rolled the lipstick back down again and then placed it back onto the shelf with the other tester products. “It’s honestly breathtaking how much things have changed.” 

“Oh yeah. The last thousands of years brought a lot of advancements.” Yugi said. “Guess you haven’t had much time to take it in, have you?” 

Atem shook his head. “We’ve ran around so much I almost forgot how foreign this is.” 

Between residing in Yugi’s body, dealing with one disaster after another, and traversing between life and death, Atem hadn’t really gotten a chance to just be. And now that he has all of his memories in his own body…

Things really have changed, haven’t they? 

Atem moved over to a shelf, advertising some sort of eyeshadow. What really draws him to it is one section in a brilliant emerald green with a matching palette. It was tiny and held a small square of that emerald shade. 

Beautiful. He could remember many faces adorned in similar powders. Men and women of all backgrounds. 

Including himself. He wondered idly if he could still apply makeup. Was the skill still there after all these years or had it been lost to time? 

...Like everything else had. 

The thought was a sour note on what he was sure Anzu meant to be a pleasant trip, but it’s present nonetheless. There was no going back to his old life now. It was long gone like kohl pots and malachite powder. 

“Oh, Atem. Do you like eyeshadow?” Anzu asked. Yugi peered at his hands before looking up at Atem with his bright violet eyes filled with his positive energy. 

“It’s a really pretty color.” Yugi added. “You should get it.” 

Atem blinked, trying to regain himself. “...I don’t know about that.” The idea of owning it sent a funny feeling curling in his stomach. Nostalgia for a time...or a feeling he doesn’t know if he can recreate. 

Does he dare try to?

“Come on, it’s my treat!” Yugi added. 

“Oh!” Anzu squealed, her own excitement clear on her face. “If we are shopping for makeup, I can help you pick out the perfect shades! And, I have this one brand you have got to try for mascara.” 

“Alright then.” Atem nodded with a finality. He couldn’t refuse such spirit, and he was never one to back from a challenge. So, he let himself be whisked off by his friends. 

Products go by in a flurry. Countless kinds of shades in every shade get passed through his hands, given to him for consideration. Atem looked over each with a new wonder. Pretty colors, sparkling powders, metallic finishes that mimicked gold…

By the time that they were done, they had spent way longer in the makeup store than he was sure they should have. He walked out of the store with a bag filled with modern makeup supplies. Yugi and Anzu followed him at his sides, chatting about makeup. Yugi didn’t know much about makeup, and Anzu was happy to fill him in in great detail. 

Atem was grateful to both of them during this experience. Anzu with all of her knowledge and her eagerness to share. She had picked out a lovely array of shades that matched the preferences Atem described from his past life. Ones so eeriest close, it was almost like they had been ripped from his memories. 

And, Yugi for his encouraging efforts despite not knowing half of the store’s contents. More than once, he had mistaken lip gloss for mascara, contour for eyeshadow, and such. Yugi took it in stride, and it made for a humorous distraction, one that helped to lighten Atem’s mood. 

They reminded him of his friends from Egypt, Mahad and Mana. He remembered how he felt in their presence, a fondness that came from all the experiences they had shared. He felt that same feeling here, watching Anzu and Yugi tease each other as they walked across the food court. Occasionally, Atem would pipe in with his own quips, but he was also content to just watch it unfold. To feel that familiar fondness he hadn’t realized he had felt. 

Some things didn’t change, he guessed. That much Atem was grateful for. 


	22. Day 22: Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More thoughts over makeup

The touch felt way too foreign despite it being his own doing. The thin pencil scratching along his eyelid, the small applicator that dabbed on shimmering, green powder, the tickle of a fluffy brush, all the stretching and pulling of his eyelids that came with the whole process…

And yet, it felt all too familiar. He could remember snippets of his past life. He remembered the ceramic pots he used to pull make up from, each elaborately decorated in a gold trim and colorful patterns. He remembered the earthy, metallic smell the pots would give off as he pulled his stick from the spot. He would draw on kohl in a bronze handheld mirror where the handle was carved to look like the papyrus stalk...A symbol of Hanthor…

Now, he was drawing on eyeliner in the mirror hanging in Anzu’s bathroom. He drew it on easily almost like his hand had remembered the countless times he’s done it before. The eyeshadow behaved a little differently than the makeup he remembered. It was powdery than he remembered, but he managed to apply it. He had similar reactions when he went to add blush and the lip gloss.

It all felt strange. The gloss added a light red tint to his lips and a slick feeling that had Atem rubbing his lips together again and again. The blush and eyeshadow was lighter than he expected, but it added a strange dusty feeling to his skin. Atem could still taste the excess powder in the air from mimicking the brushing motion Anzu told him to use with the blush brush. It tasted as dusty as it felt.

Yet when he looked in the mirror, it felt too familiar. The eye shape he had made, the color around his eye, the tint to his lips...It all reminded him of his past life, of the role he once played. Like he had been knocked back thousands of years back to when he was the pharaoh’s son. When he had to dress himself to carry himself as king. To spend his days addressing the public, making all important decrees, and bringing justice to the monsters in people’s souls. 

But then, his eyes brought him down to the leather black shirt he wore and the matching collar around his neck. He had never dressed like that in his past life. He had worn white linens and gold collars across his shoulders…

The dissonance was there clear as day. On one hand, he could practically taste the air of home, of an Egypt long gone. However, he was still clearly in his new life here in Japan. And, it’s that thought that stirred a strange feeling in him. A strange, almost yearning he had no idea how to sate.

...Homesickness perhaps? It had taken him thousands of years to know these little facts about himself. His name, where he came from, how he dressed,...who he even was. So much of that was a product of his home, and now, that was gone. 

But the more he looked, the more strange it looked. It was familiar, but there was a subtle uncanniness. The shimmer of his eyeshadow, the shape of the lines around his eyes, the glitter that lingered in the blush on his dark cheeks…

It was all shaped by time. Time had taken the old and familiar and continued its course. It may have changed along the way, distorting its features until it was almost a stranger. But, Atem cannot say he doesn’t like how the future improved on makeup. 

Atem would like to think he’s done the same, improved himself despite his long years of imprisonment inside the Millenium Puzzle. He had grown and learned more than he had ever imagined. He had overcome trials and tribulations that forged him into someone that would’ve made his family proud somewhere in the afterlife. At least, that’s what he hoped.

And, it was all thanks to a happy accident by Yugi and the friendships he had forged along the way. He doesn’t know how he could begin to thank them. By some fortune, fate had brought them all together and changed his life-

A loud knock brought him back to reality. “Atem? Are you okay in there?”

“Oh. Yes, Anzu.” 

“Are you done yet?” Yugi asked.

“We want to see!” 

Atem chuckled. “Yes, I’m done. Come in.”

Yugi and Anzu opened the bathroom door. Atem laughed a little more watching their jaws drop at him. 

“Wow, you look…”

“Royal?” Yugi supplied, smirking. Anzu shoved him. 

“Amazing. I was going to say amazing, smartie.”

“She’s right. Atem, you look...wow. Green really suits you.”

Atem smiled, a warming feeling blooming in his chest. “Thank you.”


	23. Day 23: Baking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more abridged shenanigans
> 
> I don't even know what this is anymore

Yugi and Atem shuffled around Kaiba’s huge kitchen, groaning, complaining and yanking open cabinets in vain all in an effort to find a pan.

Why the hell were they so grumpy? Well, someone couldn’t wait until a decent hour to challenge them to a duel and someone didn’t have the self control to say no?

“Yugi, stop complaining to the audience about me. You know I’m a delight.”

“You weren’t a delight last night.”

“Well, what was I supposed to do? I can’t just say no to a duel, Yugi. I have a reputation to uphold.” Atem yanked open yet another cabinet only to find stacks of Blue Eyed White Dragon themed plates. “Oh my gods, what do I have to do to get breakfast around here? Kill a man?”

“Now, Now. This isn’t season zero.”

‘I don’t know, Yugi. I heard human flesh tastes good. Especially a snack like you.”

“I don’t know whether to be flattered or horrified.”

“Yes.” Atem said. He moved to yet another cabinet. “Breakfast? Yoohoo. Where are you? I wish for those little pastries that come out of the toaster.”

“You mean Pop-tarts.”

“Yugi, No! That would violate too many copyrights.”

“ You mean...um...Yu-Gi-Pop Tarts.”

“Yes! Yes, Yugi! I crave them already!”

“Well, I hope you like Blue (Berry) - Eyes White Frosting.” Yugi pulled out a box of Yu-Gi-Pop Tarts and looked over the package. “Jesus, how devoted to Blue Eyes White Dragons is Kaiba?”

“You mean disregarding the fact that he has a Blue Eyes White Plane? Or that he made a man commit suicide for a trading card?”

“Shhh, that’s in season zero.” Yugi set the box aside and continued to dig around in Kaiba’s cabinets. ‘Oh my god.”

“What?”

“I found the perfect thing to hold over Kaiba’s head.”

“Oh my god, what is it? Blue Eye Pin uo?”

“What?! No! Is that even a thing?”

“Yugi, I’m dead and even I know that that is totally a thing.”

Yugi blinked and shook his head. “You’re disgusting, but no. Look at this. I bet we can give him a heart attack with this.”

“Oh my gods, that’s brillant.”

**************************************************************************************

It took Kaiba a minute to wake up. He peeled his face off of the duel monitor’s monitor before looking around his in home duel arena. Of course, the two kings of idiots were gone. Kaiba walked out of the stadium looking around his mansion for them. 

Oh money, he really hoped they didn’t find his Blue Eyes body pillow.

It didn’t take long for Kaiba to find them; the idiots were clattering around in his kitchen. Kaiba was about to snap at them when he looked at the counter. 

A Blue Eyes White cake sat on his counter. Yugi was spreading on blue frosting while Atem piped on white details. It took the two a minute to look up from their work while Kaiba just started at the cake. 

“Beautiful.” Kaiba breathed.

“I know I am.” Atem smiled. Kaiba moved closer to Atem. Atem’s eyes widened in surprise, but he leaned into it, ready for whatever challenge Kaiba had on his luscious lips…

Kaiba snatched the Blue Eyes White Cake and ran. Atem blinked, his shoulders slumping in defeat. 

“Blue Eyes is mine and mine only!” Kaiba declared as he ran off.

Meanwhile, Yugi laughed from where he was recording. He quickly saved the video to every social media account he had. 

‘Well, I’m glad you’re laughing, Yugi.”

‘What’s wrong, Atem?”

“Did you see how Kaiba completely disregarded me? It’s like I wasn’t even there!” Atem sighed. “I guess I must face facts. I’m not a snack anymore.”

“No, you’re not.”

“Yugi, that’s not helping.”

“Because you’re a whole meal.”

Atem gasped, his face turning red. “Yugi!” He gasped, swooning hard. Yugi winked and pointed finger guns at Atem.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is welcome! Thanks for reading!


End file.
